


Пятница, 13

by Amaryllis133, Li_Liana, Simon_C



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2018-05-24 18:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6162946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaryllis133/pseuds/Amaryllis133, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_C/pseuds/Simon_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Совершенно неожиданно для себя Кристиан Бёк оказывается косвенно причастным к одному убийству, и ещё одному, и ещё... Что это - цепь случайных совпадений или кто-то пытается подставить инспектора?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пятница, 13

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по заявкам всех, кто жаждал узнать, куда же всё-таки делись в конце седьмого сезона комиссар Брандтнер и инспектор Бёк.  
> Написано для ФБ-2013, команда **fandom Kommissar Rex 2013** , ББ-квест, макси.

Разбудил его телефонный звонок — не писк мобильного, а дребезжащий трезвон древнего стационарного аппарата, который давно пора было сдать в утиль.

Бёк глухо застонал и вслепую пошарил руками вокруг себя, ища одеяло, которое можно было бы натянуть на голову. Одеяла не оказалось; тогда он просто повернул голову и вжался носом в проём между подушкой и спинкой дивана, но при всём желании уберечь так оба уха не представлялось возможным. Телефон разрывался, голова разрывалась, и жить дальше было просто невыносимо — при всём нежелании окончательно просыпаться.

Сделав над собой усилие, Бёк перекатился на левый бок и тут же пожалел об этом — спал он за редким исключением на кровати, неширокой, но вполне позволяющей маневры, а сейчас под ним был диван, много уже и коварней, и кончился диван этот самым коварным образом, уронив Бёка на клетчатый линолеум. К чести дивана стоит сказать, что кровати он уступал и в высоте, так что Бёк упал небольно, но обидно. Но зато окончательно проснулся.

Телефон, не менее коварная сволочь, замолчал, стоило коснуться трубки рукой. Бёк всё равно её снял, поднёс к уху, бессмысленно произнес «алло» и постоял так немного, слушая мерные гудки. Попахивало телефонным хулиганством, прецеденты уже были, но, вполне возможно, звонок был всего лишь по поводу горячей воды, а значит — ничего смертельно срочного.

Тем более что сегодня была пятница, Бёк помнил это совершенно точно. Рабочий день, но вчера он выпросил у Алекса отгул — нужно было съездить к хозяину дома и прояснить вопрос с горячей водой, обещанной полторы недели назад. Летом хозяин затеял капитальный ремонт котельни, который оказался чуть более капитальным, чем планировалось. Сразу столько денег не нашлось, квартиранты доплачивать отказались, сошлись на том, что ремонт закончат в следующем месяце, в счёт новой квартплаты. Но когда появились деньги на завершение ремонта, у фирмы оказался другой срочный и более денежный заказ, потом ситуация плавно переросла в настоящий квест: поймай хозяина и водопроводчиков и совмести их в одной точке пространства и времени, а потом как-то очень внезапно наступила осень.

Венские домовладельцы, авторитетно сказал Бёк вчера Алексу, живут в какой-то альтернативной климатической зоне, где начало октября относят к тропическому сезону, а потому озадачиваться обогревом не считают нужным. Алекс участливо покивал — у него на лице было написано, что они с Рексом таких неудобств не знают. И то верно, Рихард в позапрошлом году сам ладил систему водоснабжения, до сих пор работает как часы. Впрочем, уж Рихард-то и поругаться бы смог, при необходимости, и права свои потребительские отстоять. Ещё один пункт к списку того, чему Бёк не успел у него научиться.

Бёк тряхнул головой, отгоняя воспоминания, и снова поморщился — затылок ломило, будто он всю ночь спал на чем-то кристаллически твёрдом. Диван бы тоже присмотреть новый, конечно, но аванс еще нескоро, да и применение ему найдется более актуальное, а спать всё равно ведь на кровати. Раскладная адская машина только для исключительных случаев, можно и потерпеть.

А можно и в душ.

Бёк прошлёпал босыми ногами в ванную, отпихнув в сторону брошенные посреди прихожей ботинки, щёлкнул выключателем и уже потянулся расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке, как взгляд его упал на правый манжет, весь в точечных красных пятнышках. Брызги? Кровь? Он торопливо задрал рукав, но с рукой всё было в порядке — ныла немного, но это, наверно, просто отлежал. А вот поверхность рукава у запястья и ближе к локтю была покрыта всё теми же тёмно-красными разводами, засохшими за ночь и отчётливо выделявшимися на синей ткани.

Любимая рубашка, с внезапной тоской подумал Бёк, и как только я ухитряюсь каждый раз…

Потом в голове наконец щёлкнуло. Он метнулся к зеркалу, на ходу закатывая второй рукав — ничего. Пятна обнаружились ещё и под рукавом, на правом боку, и тоже россыпью брызг неизвестного происхождения. Если это кровь, то откуда она? Под каким углом нужно было стоять, чтобы тебя задело именно так? И, в конце концов, чья она?

Бёк поднёс рукав к носу, понюхал — в нос ударил слабый запах алкоголя. Ну да, они вчера с Алексом пили пиво в «Зибенштерне» — цены там суровые, но раз в месяц можно позволить себе расслабиться, тем более что проставлялся именно Алекс. Кунц ещё на больничном, так что сидели они вдвоём, трепались о чём-то, не вспомнить уже… интересно, в какой момент он умудрился так нажраться, что остаток вечера что был, что не было его? И это пивом-то? Да быть того не может, пива тамошнего (хорошего, но дорогого, чёрт возьми) тогда должно быть столько, что вся комиссарская зарплата не потянет. Или они потом куда-то ещё пошли, где цены чуть более щадящие — почему бы и нет, если у него завтра отгул, а Алекс всё равно много не пьёт? Сам Бёк тоже себя алкоголиком не считал, но такому утру должно быть логичное объяснение. И, желательно, с каким-нибудь подтверждением, раз уж подводит собственная память.

В любом случае, Алекс бы проконтролировал. А окажись всё совсем печально, непременно довёз бы до дома, сгрузил на кровать, а не на диван, — о коварных свойствах дивана наслышан был уже весь отдел, — и совершенно точно снял бы с него штаны. И ботинки бы потом на стойку поставил, это же Алекс, он соринки в чужом доме с места не сдвинет…

А ещё, прикинул Бёк, будь вчера что-то крепче пива, остались бы следы — от красного вина, например. И следы правда остались же, но он на любую голову, хоть трезвую, хоть не очень, хоть спросонок способен отличить следы вина от следов крови.

Телефон снова затрезвонил — снова стационарный. Бёк скрипнул зубами, но решил не брать: кто бы ни хотел его сегодня утром, он может и подождать. Ничего срочного там быть не может. Алекс позвонил бы на мобильный.

А кстати, где он?..

Из ванной Бёк выскочил, расстегивая на ходу рубашку — невыносимо хотелось избавиться от одежды и забраться наконец в душ, но горячей воды всё так же не наблюдалось, и это несколько отрезвляло. Замерев на пороге гостиной, он обхлопал себя руками, не надеясь, что повезёт — так и оказалось. Мобильника не обнаружилось ни на тумбочке в прихожей, ни на кухонном столе, ни в кровати, ни под ней, а стационарник, будь он проклят, всё так же бессовестно ездил по ушам, и в конце концов Бёк, не выдержав, схватил трубку и с силой треснул ею о рычажок. Телефон сдавленно всхлипнул и затих, и в комнате снова воцарилась благословенная тишина.

Бёк успел обыскать ещё гостиную и корзину с грязным бельём, и уже подбирался к мусорке, когда в голову пришла одна нехорошая мысль — может быть, Алекс и в самом деле звонил на мобильный, но ответа не дождался и решил позвонить на домашний?

Он с удвоенным рвением прошёлся по гостиной (вряд ли бы в своем вчерашнем состоянии он ушёл дальше комнаты с диваном), а когда стационарник затрезвонил в третий раз, снял трубку после первого же гудка.

— Алло, Бёк слушает! Кто говорит?

— Крис?

Это и в самом деле был Алекс, и голос его звучал по меньшей мере странно. Впрочем, Бёк списал это на огрехи проводной телефонной связи.

— Привет. Это всё ты звонил, да? Прости, мобильный куда-то запропастился, уже всю квартиру обыскал…

— Крис, ты дома?

Бёк озадаченно нахмурился, затем фыркнул.

— Алекс, ты звонишь мне на домашний номер. Если я взял трубку, разумеется, я дома! У тебя тоже утро невеселое, что ли?

— Хорошо, — немного невпопад отозвался Алекс. — Там и будь. Никуда не уходи, я сейчас приеду.

— Алекс? — Бёк прижал массивную неудобную трубку плечом. — Что-то случилось?

— Возможно.

— Возможно? Это как?

— Я приеду, — отрывисто повторил Алекс и повесил трубку.

«Чёрт-те что», подумал Бёк, возвращая и свою трубку на место. Ну, ждать так ждать. Выходить он всё равно в ближайшие полдня не собирался. А мобильный... ну, получается, в баре забыл или по дороге выронил. Неприятно, но бывает, что уж теперь.

Что там всё-таки у Алекса за срочности?

Бёк вздохнул и всё-таки отправился в душ.

***

Утро пятницы Вена встретила мелким моросящим дождиком — вроде и зонты доставать ради такой мелочи несерьёзно, но и за полчаса промокаешь, как под хорошим ливнем. Тяжёлые свинцовые тучи уверенно намекали, что это погодное безобразие затянется если не на весь день, то уж точно надолго. А ещё из-за них создавалось впечатление, что сейчас всё ещё раннее утро. Алекс мрачно посмотрел на часы — начало восьмого. Не самое худшее время для обнаружения трупа, могли и в четыре часа утра вызвать. Но могли и попозже найти, скажем, часиков в девять, а то и в десять. Но увы, вышедший выносить мусор любопытный сосед — и что ему только не спалось? — заметил незапертую калитку и приоткрытую входную дверь, не поленился зайти, но вместо хозяина дома обнаружил лишь его труп.

Бдительный сосед, испортивший своей сознательностью утро не только себе (полиция задержала его для дачи показаний, и на работу бедняга уже опоздал), но и венскому отделу убийств в лице комиссара Брандтнера, нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу возле калитки. Но поскольку стоял он под огромным зонтом, это задавило и без того хилые ростки сочувствия к нему в душе Алекса. Безжалостно объявив, что будет опрашивать свидетелей только после осмотра места преступления, Алекс решительно направился внутрь. Рекс потрусил следом, для порядка подозрительно осмотрев соседа жертвы и тщательно обнюхав его ботинки.

В доме настроение Алекса ничуть не улучшилось. Ни доктор Граф, ни криминалисты ещё не приехали, только полицейский наряд топтался во дворе, да у калитки припарковалась машина коронерской службы. Поджидая остальных, Алекс пока решил осмотреть место преступления.

Убитый погиб в своей кровати. Возле неё валялось массивное пресс-папье в форме белой лошади с окровавленным задом и отбитым хвостом, и имело все шансы оказаться орудием преступления.

Лошадь эта Алексу категорически не нравилась. Хотя он уже успел выяснить, что и отпечатки на ней имеются, и брызги крови, но чем-то это мраморное парнокопытное смущало. Возможно, тем, что часть капель были размазаны, а поверх них располагались другие — нетронутые. Судя по состоянию головы жертвы, ударов было несколько. Может быть, преступник ударил, потом перехватил лошадь поудобнее и повторил ещё несколько раз, для верности? Тогда капли крови объясняются, но это уже намного меньше похоже на убийство в состоянии аффекта. Надо будет обратить внимание криминалистов на этот подозрительный момент.

А причины… какие могли быть причины? Никаких следов ограбления или обыска в доме нет. Убитый — молодой мужчина, судя по найденным в шкафчике документам, Маркус Штаудт, тридцать два года, не женат и никогда не был. Забит до смерти в собственной постели. То ли имел привычку спать нагишом, то ли в эту ночь спал не один.

И что это? Убийство на почве страсти? Или ревности? Возмущённая подружка? Ревнивый муж? Ревнивая подружка, застукавшая труп в постели с другой? Хотя, на первый взгляд, удары слишком сильны для женщины. Хотя кто его знает, этого Маркуса, может, его подружка была спортсменкой? Кстати да, хороший вопрос о подружке вообще и об их возможном количестве в частности.

Убедившись, что до выноса тела в спальне ему делать нечего, Алекс вернулся в гостиную. Ничего дельного о жертве она ему не сказала, разве что можно было смело утверждать, что у герра Штаудта не было недостатка в деньгах и он любил их тратить. Возле огромного телевизора по обеим сторонам на стенах висели постеры из кинотеатра. Оба фильма были достаточно старыми и отнюдь не кассовыми, это Алекс определил сразу. Не то чтобы он мнил себя таким уж киноманом, но даже первый взгляд на безвкусные плакаты вызывал мысль о третьесортности. Подойдя ещё ближе и присмотревшись, Алекс заметил фамилию Штаудта в списке актеров — мелким шрифтом и явно не в главных ролях — и удовлетворённо кивнул своим мыслям. Кое-что прояснялось.

Заглянув в шкафчик под телевизором, Алекс нашёл там очень немаленькую коллекцию видеокассет. На обложках большинства красовался их сегодняшний труп в ненамного более одетом состоянии. В большинстве случае компанию ему составляли полуобнаженные девицы, а часто и не одна, а на нескольких обложках присутствовали только парни.

Час от часу не легче. Алекс брезгливо вернул кассеты на место. Их жертва — актёр, получивший когда-то пару мелких ролей, а потом сделавший карьеру в порнобизнесе? Алекс прикинул возможный круг знакомства человека с подобной профессией и резко погрустнел. Даже если у трупа и была постоянная подружка, что маловероятно, вряд ли она была единственной посетительницей его спальни. Так что опрашивать придется многих, и вряд ли они так уж сразу захотят говорить правду. А сегодня, как назло, Бёк отпросился, а Фриц приболел.

И хотя Алексу было искренне жаль обоих, здесь нужна была помощь. Поэтому он недолго думая позвонил Бёку — уж как-нибудь в другой раз поймает своего неуловимого домовладельца, а сейчас здесь проблемный труп! — и с огромным удивлением услышал знакомую трель мобильника из спальни жертвы. Сначала Алекс просто поразился столь точному совпадению вкусов Бёка и жертвы и отправился искать телефон без какой-либо задней мысли. Искомое обнаружилось под кроватью. Выудив мобильный оттуда, Алекс открыл историю звонков — чтобы выяснить, с кем общалась жертва в ночь смерти. И уже только уставившись на свой собственный номер во входящих, понял, что держит в руках телефон Бёка. Осознав этот невероятный факт, он так и застыл на месте. Из оцепенения его вывели приближающиеся голоса — доктор Граф ворчал на коронеров, которые ему то ли слишком поздно позвонили, то ли не заехали, хотя обещали, то ли даже не обещали, но должны были... Алекс не вслушивался. Машинально, не до конца понимая, что именно он делает, он сунул телефон в карман.

— Сколько можно вас ждать? Я тут в гордом одиночестве уже полчаса кукую! — набросился он на вошедших, не столько всерьёз сердясь, сколько пытаясь скрыть собственную нервозность.

Алексу ещё не доводилось похищать улики с места преступления, да и в этот раз у него это получилось совершенно случайно. Раздосадованный и на себя, и на Бёка, Алекс выскочил из дома жертвы, по пути столкнувшись с наконец-то приехавшими криминалистами, отчитал ещё и их, а уже с улицы принялся названивать Бёку на домашний. Тот не отвечал, а ситуация нравилась Алексу всё меньше и меньше. Интересно, где Бёка носило ночью, и как его телефон оказался под кроватью у трупа?

Перезвонив Кунцу — ну хоть кто-то оказался на месте, как и собирался, болел, чихал и кашлял — Алекс кратко обрисовал ему обстоятельства дела, естественно, умолчав о телефоне Бёка, лишь упомянув, что тот вчера отпросился, а сегодня не отвечает на звонки, и вызвал на место преступления. Поручив Кунцу опросить соседей, выяснить насчёт знакомых погибшего и месторасположения студии, в которой тот работал, Алекс помчался к Бёку, на ходу продолжая названивать на его домашний.

***

Алекс приехал скоро — Бёк ещё не успел высушить волосы и, замотав голову полотенцем, танцевал у закипающего чайника, грея над ним руки. На скрежет замка он даже не повернул головы — ключ от этой квартиры, помимо него самого и Алекса, был только у мамы, и о своём приезде она бы непременно предупредила, да и, в конце концов, мамин приезд — не катастрофа, можно и пережить. Вот прибраться бы, конечно. А если она ещё увидит ту рубашку…

— Крис? Ты здесь?

— Ты переспросил это раза три, пока звонил, — ворчливо отозвался Бёк, плотнее запахнув халат. И, повысив тон, добавил: — Прямо на кухню проходи!

Алекс послушно прошёл, разувшись в коридоре, как делал всегда, и Бёк мог поспорить, что и ботинки Алексовы сейчас стоят на стойке, нос к носу, а не валяются в противоположных концах коридора, как его собственные. Впрочем, зная Алекса и его стремление к облагораживанию территории, он не мог поручиться, что они всё еще там валяются.

— Чай будешь? — спросил Бёк, переминаясь с ноги на ногу — в одних носках всё-таки было прохладно. — Или ты по делу?

Алекс посмотрел на него странно и кивнул, непонятно к чему; Бёк расценил это как пожелание чая и засуетился у буфета, подыскивая наименее треснутую чашку.

— Кристиан, — начал Алекс, — что вчера было?

Бёк чуть не грохнул чашку от неожиданности, но успел перехватить в полёте.

— Ты чего? — обернулся он и чуть было не покрутил пальцем у виска. — Это ты у меня спрашиваешь? Это я должен спросить! А ты, как ответственный друг и товарищ, должен ответить на все вопросы, заполнить все мои провалы в памяти и ещё телефон в мусорке найти. И вручить торжественно. Разве нет?

Алекс помолчал, вздохнул и присел на табуретку.

— Держи, — и выложил трубку на стол. — Не уверен, что достаточно торжественно, но хоть спасибо скажи.

Бёк чуть было не грохнул всё ту же чашку вторично.

— Серьёзно?! Чёрт, я думал, совсем посеял! Так-таки в мусорке?

— В машине. Помнишь, мы вчера сперва ко мне заехали, оставили машину у дома, а потом пешком? Или ты и этого не помнишь?

— Почему же нет, — насупился Бёк, ставя перед Алексом дымящийся чай. — Что пешком — помню. Что в «Зибенштерн» завернули — тоже помню, кстати, твоя дурная идея была? А, впрочем, ты сам предложил угостить… вот, как-то так. Нормально я всё помню, но только до третьей кружки. Дальше провал, — он пожал плечами. — Что было-то? Я танцевал на столе? Распевал гимн Австрии? Не знаю, посуду бил?

Алекс, нахмурив брови, покрутил перед собой кружку.

— А девушку помнишь?

— Девушку? — осёкся Бёк. Тоже нахмурился. — А была девушка?

— Светленькая такая. Очень симпатичная, — Алекс жестом показал, насколько, и Бёк непроизвольно сглотнул. — Вы с ней так заболтались, что я решил не мешать, расплатился за пиво и поехал домой. Ты, кстати, не возражал.

— Да уж думаю, — пробормотал Бёк себе под нос. — Вот зараза, и ничего ж не помню, как назло… А что-то ещё было?

— А это уже будем выяснять, — Алекс пожал плечами. — Собирайся, в контору поедем. У нас очередной труп с утра, ты его проспал.

— А отгул? — с несчастным видом вопросил Бёк. — Ты же обещал!

— Я не обещал, что не возникнет непредвиденных обстоятельств, — Алекс снова пожал плечами, и Бёк подавил естественное желание вмазать ему по шефской, хоть и дружеской, физиономии. — Переодевайся и поехали, время не ждёт. На место преступления пришлось выдернуть с больничного Фрица, так что будешь ему должен.

— Я всегда и всем кругом должен, — возвёл очи горе Бёк. — Где в этом мире справедливость!

— А я пока чай допью, — Алекс и глазом не моргнул. — Давай, бегом. Как раз успеешь.

Бормоча под нос разные нехорошие слова, но больше для проформы, Бёк снова завернул в ванную — распахнутую настежь. Вот ведь дурная привычка не закрывать за собой дверей… Подумав, он подпихнул рубашку с так и не распознанными пятнами подальше за стиральную машину, сверху кинул старые брюки, и только тогда с чувством полного удовлетворения отправился переодеваться.

Спустя двенадцать минут они уже ехали по венским улицам — Бёк прятал за поднятым стеклом недовысохшую шевелюру и, шевеля губами, считал пропущенные на мобильном звонки, а Алекс следил за дорогой и думал.

В общем и целом, Алексу было о чём подумать.

***

Алекс Брандтнер не любил Кафку.

Франц Кафка сидел перед ним на пластиковом стуле, покачиваясь на ножках, ковырял в носу и смотрел так, будто ему все были должны, от шефа полиции до рядового криминалиста. Это само по себе раздражало, и вполне было бы поводом вытурить гостя за порог, но тогда бы вместе с ним ушла и информация, а этим Алекс рисковать не собирался. Дело о «съёмной», так они называли его между собой, и так изрядно попортило им всем крови. За последний год в ней свершалось уже третье убийство. И если первые два с некоторым скрипом, но всё же удалось раскрыть, то третье дело всё ещё мозолило глаза, грозя перейти в разряд «висяка».

— Это опасная работа, — сказал Франц Кафка со значением. — Меня могут убить. Или, что ещё хуже, ограбить.

— Как это может быть хуже? — удивлённо переспросил Алекс. Кафка только плечом дёрнул.

— Не стоит с этим шутить, — нравоучительно сообщил он. — Но я не шучу. Вы действительно можете на меня рассчитывать. — И, придвинувшись ближе, добавил таинственным шёпотом: — В этой квартире действительно творятся очень странные дела!

— Вы безусловно правы, — серьёзно кивнул Алекс. — Будьте так добры, господин Кафка, взгляните-ка на эти фотографии.

Он раскрыл перед собой красивую чёрную папку, позаимствованную у Кунца для солидности, достал из неё несколько чёрно-белых снимков и послал их через весь стол Кафке, сидящему напротив. Тот взял один из снимков двумя пальцами, сощурился и посмотрел почему-то сперва на просвет, а затем принялся шуршать остальными, двигая их по столу, выстраивая в ряд и снова перемешивая. Алекс подавил зевок и покосился на часы. До обеденного перерыва оставалось две минуты, но так быстро избавиться от Кафки бы не удалось.

Зато он чётко расслышал, как хлопнула дверь коридора — вернулся Бёк из магазина, и контора сразу наполнилась шумом, приглушённые отголоски которого просочились и в допросную комнату, где сидели они с Кафкой. Рекс лаял, почуяв завтрак, Фриц ворчал на просроченный йогурт и, кажется, требовал немедленно вернуться и сдать его обратно на кассу, Бёк лениво отругивался, гремели стулья, шуршали пакеты, уже шумела кофеварка — жизнь кипела, одним словом.

Алекс перевёл взгляд на сосредоточенного Кафку и побарабанил пальцами по столу.

— Что скажете? Узнаёте кого-нибудь?

Наморщив лоб, Кафка подтолкнул к нему один из снимков.

— Не могу утверждать наверняка, господин комиссар, но, кажется, вот этот гражданин побывал в квартире в ночь на воскресенье. Я услышал шум, подобрался к глазку и увидел, как он топчется у дверей — со спины, конечно, даже мне не опознать, но потом его впустили, а спустя где-то, м-м, полчаса? Да, пожалуй… В общем, он вышел из квартиры с пакетом в руках. Очень торопился. А хотя нет, постойте… нет, кажется, всё-таки не он! Вы видите, какой у этого нос?

Алекс представил, как Кафка, скорчившись в три погибели, торчит у дверного глазка, не шевелясь, не моргая в течение получаса, и слегка поёжился.

Кафке было за пятьдесят, не так давно он вышел на пенсию, но энергии и любознательности у него хватило бы на десять Алексов. Жил он на одной лестничной площадке с предполагаемым наркопритоном — квартира была старая, адрес некоторое время назад снова всплыл в уже другом следствии, и, прощупывая местность снова и снова, Алекс успел засветить там и себя любимого, и Фрица, причем обоих, что самое обидное — безуспешно. Хотя наркопритоны не относились к специализации их отдела, но регулярное появление в них трупов меняло дело.

Следствие сильно осложнял тот факт, что большинство жителей злополучной квартиры были не в состоянии ни дать показания, ни кого-либо опознать, ни даже с уверенностью утверждать, где в момент преступления находился каждый из них.

Нужен был наблюдатель на постоянной основе, и Кафка подвернулся как нельзя кстати. Вознаграждения он не требовал, утверждал, что работает из любви к искусству и чувства справедливости, и Алекс, несмотря на дурные предчувствия, скрепя сердце согласился на сотрудничество. Предчувствия, впрочем, не оправдались. Если не считать того, что на исходе первого свидания с ним Алексу хотелось бить посуду и громить стекла, но это же мелочи, в самом деле?

Сегодняшнее свидание было вторым по счёту, шёл первый его час, а бить посуду хотелось уже до не могу.

Скрипнула дверь за спиной, и вошёл Бёк, до безобразия довольный жизнью — но зато с чашкой кофе, за что Алекс тут же простил ему всё.

— Булочки тебя ждут, — зашептал он Алексу на ухо, покосившись на Кафку, и поставил чашку на стол. — Я припрячу твою, на всякий случай. Ты видел, какой нервный Фриц стал? Мне кажется, йогурты на него дурно влияют.

Алекс рассеянно кивнул — аромат свежесваренного кофе выбил из головы все посторонние мысли.

— Я понял, ты в прострации, — убеждённо кивнул в ответ Бёк. — Не буду мешать.

Он покосился на Кафку, закатил глаза, ободряюще похлопал Алекса по плечу и вышел, и, казалось, вместе с ним в притихшую было контору вернулся прежний житейский шум. Алекс глубоко вдохнул идущий от чашки пар, на секунду зажмурился, смакуя запах, и снова открыл глаза.

— Может, вы хотите кофе? — спросил он Кафку, больше из вежливости.

Кафка посмотрел сквозь него отрешённо-задумчиво.

— Желудок себе сожжёте этой дрянью, господин комиссар. Похлеще той дряни, которой мой дражайший сосед занимается… Да, к слову. Я просмотрел ваши фотографии и наверняка опознал вот эту вот физиономию, — он ткнул пальцем в один из снимков, и Алекс взял его в руки, сверяясь с папкой. — В ночь на воскресенье там был именно он. Ещё в этом вот не могу быть уверен наверняка, кто-то похожий заявлялся в прошлом месяце, но, уж простите, точнее не вспомню. Вот этого и этого точно не видел, но присмотрюсь, обязательно присмотрюсь…

Алекс механически кивал, собирая фотографии, и думал о Ваймаре — его Кафка опознал самым первым. Ваймара они пробили по базе коллег из отдела наркоторговли, с которыми последние пару месяцев сотрудничать пришлось плотнее обычного, и это была одна из немногих зацепок — чахлых, потому что показания Кафки юридической ценности имели мало, но, увы, единственных.

— Благодарю вас, господин Кафка, — искренне сказал Алекс, закрывая папку. — На сегодня, пожалуй, всё. Мой коллега отвезёт вас по названному вами адресу. Ещё раз спасибо, вы очень помогли следствию.

Он ожидал, что после этих слов Кафка раздуется от гордости — в конце концов, именно этим тот и занимался всё их «свидание» — но тот сохранял прежнее отстранённое выражение лица, как будто мыслями был где-то очень далеко от комиссариата.

— Погодите, господин комиссар, — чуть помолчав, сказал Кафка. — Дело такое… я могу сказать с изрядной долей уверенности, что опознал ещё одного человека.

— Кого именно? — уточнил Алекс, снова раскрыв папку, но Кафка замотал головой и выразительно показал пальцем на дверь.

— Молодой человек, который заходил только что. Он... м-м-м... у вас работает?

Алекс сперва даже не понял, кого Кафка имеет в виду. Потом дошло, и он фыркнул, не удержавшись.

— Всё верно, он у нас работает. Мой коллега. А в чём дело?

— Понимаете, господин комиссар, — слова явно давались Кафке с трудом, невиданное дело! — на прошлой неделе я видел его у квартиры. Как раз в ту ночь, когда там убили этого студента. Поздним вечером, часов в одиннадцать, возможно, полдвенадцатого… Я выходил покурить на площадке, поэтому видел его очень хорошо. Он вошёл в квартиру, и совсем скоро вышел, даже выбежал, я бы сказал. Я удивился, потому что обычно тамошние гости стараются не привлекать к себе внимания, а этот молодой человек…

Видно, у Алекса в этот момент было какое-то особенное выражение лица, потому что Кафка заторопился с объяснением.

— Господин комиссар, вы не подумайте, я догадался, что он там по делу, что вы его сами туда послали! Просто как-то очень любопытно выглядело…

— Вы уверены, господин Кафка? — спросил Алекс, невольно бросив взгляд через плечо на закрытую дверь. — Вы можете утверждать это наверняка?

Разумеется, Бёка он не посылал. Слишком рискованно было светить там ещё и его, да и необходимости, с учетом Кафки, уже не было, а кадровые ресурсы были нужны и в текучке.

Может, инициатива самого Кристиана? Но зачем? Он же в курсе ситуации.

— То, что он там был? — уточнил Кафка. — Да, господин комиссар. Повезло разглядеть со всех сторон. Так он там на задании был?

— Безусловно, — немного резко ответил Алекс. — Ещё раз спасибо за помощь. Я сам вас провожу.

В бар вечером идти не хотелось — Алекс бы предпочёл пойти домой и отдохнуть хорошенько после суматошного рабочего дня, но у Бёка были такие несчастные глаза, что отказать было невозможно.

— Что у тебя снова случилось? — спросил Алекс мягко. В «Зибенштерне» сегодня было совсем немного посетителей, музыка играла тише обычного, бармен без вопросов поставил перед ними две кружки пива — постоянные клиенты, как-никак — а Бёк сидел и мрачно разглядывал женщину за ближайшим столиком.

— Что вообще хорошего в женщинах? — спросил он мрачно.

Алекс пожал плечами. В людях вообще было мало хорошего, и пол на это влиял не особенно.

— Мы все индивидуальны, — заметил он нейтрально и взял в руки свою кружку. Всё-таки хорошо, что пошёл не домой. Рекс был отличным лекарством от дурных мыслей, но сам разговаривать всё-таки не мог, и это был его, пожалуй, единственный минус.

— Видишь эту дамочку? — спросил Бёк и взглядом указал на тот самый столик.

— Вижу.

— Готов поспорить, у нее трое любовников, и ни один из них не в курсе её похождений на сторону. Она пудрит им мозги, тянет из них деньги, высасывает их досуха, а потом бросает в полном одиночестве и без средств на существование. Все женщины — отпетые вертихвостки, — припечатал Бёк и тут же добавил торопливо, — кроме моей матушки, конечно же.

Алекс фыркнул в свой бокал и сделал глоток. Не то чтобы Бёк боялся своей матери, но определённо относился к ней с безмерным уважением. Алекс видел пару раз их разговоры по телефону — Бёк в такие моменты вытягивался в струнку, смотрел прямо перед собой, отвечал по-военному чётко и в панике начинал стрелять глазами, когда не мог быстро подобрать слова для ответа.

— Почему именно трое?

— Да ты на неё посмотри. Трое — это как минимум.

Алекс повернулся и посмотрел. Возможно, с тремя Бёк немного преувеличил, но в одиночестве ей точно не грозило остаться.

— Ноги отличные, — заметил Алекс дипломатично и перевёл взгляд назад на Бёка. Тот выглядел несчастным. По крайней мере ясно, почему в последние дни он был так язвителен и слегка взвинчен на работе — а он явно был, несмотря на сегодняшнее показательное спокойствие. Во всём виновата женщина.

— Ну что у тебя случилось? — спросил Алекс. О некоторых вещах нужно сказать вслух, чтобы они перестали колоться там, внутри.

— Давай лучше выпьем, — попросил Бёк и взял в руки свою кружку. Алекс кивнул, поднял свою, и сезон пятничного отдыха — несколько вялого и депрессивного — был наконец открыт.

— Понимаешь, — сказал через полчаса порядком захмелевший Бёк, — мне не везёт с ними. Даже женщины, с которыми я встречаюсь, смотрят на меня как на пустое место. Это разве справедливо? — спросил он, с надеждой заглядывая Алексу в глаза.

Алекс, выпивший ничуть не меньше, ответственно покачал головой. Конечно, несправедливо. На него женщины как на пустое место не смотрели никогда, но если Бёк говорит, что несправедливо, значит, так оно и есть.

— Что я сделал не так, вот ты мне скажи? Цветы я ей дарил? Дарил. Конфеты приносил? Приносил. Вино вместе пили? Пили. И секс у нас был охрененный, Алекс ты бы знал, какой у нас был секс, ух просто, а не секс.

Алекс предпочел бы не знать, но покивал сочувственно.

— И чем всё заканчивается в итоге?

— Чем?

— Тем, что она спит со своим бывшим! Ну вот ты скажи? Это нормально разве? Я что, чем-то заслужил?

Алекс вяло мотнул головой.

Бёк ещё немного посидел, сверкая глазами в кружку, а потом неожиданно поник.

— Я ужасно от этого устал, — сказал он.

— Я тоже, — ответил Алекс и подпёр голову рукой.

Сам он устал совсем от другого. Дело с чёртовой квартирой не желало двигаться с мёртвой точки. Последнее убийство было третьим по счёту, и никто ничего не видел, никто ничего не слышал, в тот вечер в квартире было человек двадцать, если не больше, все на разных стадиях алкогольного и наркотического опьянения, и никто не смог даже чётко дать ответ на вопрос, что забыл на незаконном празднике жизни обычный парень — Граф после всех необходимых анализов заметил, что труп совершенно чист. Труп — когда ещё не был трупом — не пил, не курил, ни принимал, не замечался и не привлекался. Алексу совершенно не за что было зацепиться.

— Все они сволочи, — прервал его размышления Бёк и выразительно грохнул кружкой по стойке.

— Точно, — машинально согласился Алекс. — Не разбей ничего, главное, — добавил он, глядя, как бармен доливает Бёку пива. — Не хотелось бы раскидываться деньгами.

— Ага, — согласился тот.

Они немного посидели молча — Алекс думал о Кафке, на которого убил сегодня полдня. но так и не получил толковых сведений. О чём думал Бёк, было неясно, но он с заметной тоской разглядывал длинные ножки той самой соседки за столиком рядом с барной стойкой.

— Или я неправильно поступил, когда расстался с ней из-за такой мелочи? — спросил Бёк через несколько минут и перевёл взгляд на Алекса.

— Правильно, — ответил Алекс на автомате — в мыслях у него всё ещё был наглый напористый Кафка, — унизительно встречаться с женщиной, которая спит с кем-то кроме тебя.

Бёк кивнул, немного повеселев.

И всё же, какого чёрта этот въедливый товарищ решил, что видел Бёка в той квартире в ночь убийства? Показалось, или там был кто-то, на Бёка похожий? Этот вариант тоже стоило рассмотреть, он вполне мог бы стать ниточкой к убийце, если им хотя бы немного повезёт.

***

…Теперь же, неделю спустя, когда ниточка действительно могла привести к убийце, Алекс уже не думал, что им действительно повезло.

Бёк сидел рядом с ним, похмельный, помятый, уже спрятавший свой телефон в карман со скорбным стоном — утром звонила мама — и совершенно не был похож на человека, который ночами развлекается убийствами подростков-наркоманов и неудачливых актёров. И если подростков Алекс ещё мог объяснить — семь лет проработав на делах несовершеннолетних, можно раскрыть в себе ещё и не те чувства к современным подросткам, то актёр в схему явно не вписывался.

Настроение было мрачным.

— Моя амнезия — ещё не повод так агрессивно скрипеть зубами, — заметил Бёк. — Ты чего такой мрачный?

— Не выспался, — ответил Алекс. Дорога была скользкой и не совсем подходящей для отвлечённых размышлений, и не стоило думать о том, кто, где и зачем был прямо сейчас.

— Я вижу, что тебе очень хочется мне что-то сказать. Давай, не держи всё в себе. Я в курсе, что я идиот и всё такое, я не обижусь.

— Всё нормально, — сказал Алекс ровно и глянул на Бёка искоса.

— Твоё «нормально» слишком агрессивно влияет на атмосферу в машине.

— Ладно. Где ты был ночью в прошлую среду? — спросил Алекс без перехода, прижал автомобиль к обочине и резко дал по тормозам.

Он пожалел об этом уже через секунду — хотел же не так, хотел же аккуратно, но когда глянул на Бёка, понял, что с аккуратностью можно стараться не особо.

Потому что у людей с чистой совестью таких бегающих глаз не бывает.

— Дома, вроде бы, — сказал Кристиан, когда пауза уже неприлично затянулась, и поник.

Алекс кивнул.

— Ладно, забудь, — сказал он ровно и плавно тронул машину с места.

Где именно был Кристиан Бёк в ночь убийства в чёртовой квартире, ещё предстояло выяснить.

Доктор Граф встретил их с энтузиазмом, резко контрастирующим с серой хмарью за окном.

— Алекс, дорогой, вы были правы, это совершенно удивительная лошадь.

Алекс несколько озадачился таким напором, равно как и фактом, что у доктора оказался не только труп, но и злополучная лошадь.

— Может, всё-таки сначала про результаты вскрытия? — робко предложил он.

— Да там ничего интересного, — отмахнулся доктор. — А то, что есть, непосредственно связано с лошадью. Но раз уж вы так хотите, то вкратце: три удара по голове, первым же проломили череп, вторым довершили начатое, третий был намного слабее и лишь слегка рассадил рану. Трудно однозначно утверждать, какой из двух сильных ударов был смертельным. Скорее всего, герр Штаудт погиб после первого удара.

— Время смерти?

— Между половиной четвертого и четырьмя часами утра. Я бы сказал, ближе к четырем часам. Но вернёмся же к лошади! Я недавно читал статью в американском журнале криминалистики, а тут подвернулся такой удачный случай применить её на практике. Так что я отобрал у наших криминалистов лошадь, всё равно они от неё ничего, кроме отпечатков и крови жертвы, добыть не смогли, и…

— Вы решили переквалифицироваться в криминалиста? — неподдельно изумился Бёк.

— Нет, это просто хобби. Господа, если вы будете меня всё время перебивать, то не узнаете самого интересного.

— Всё, молчим, — рисуясь, вытянулся в струнку Алекс.

— Так вот, — продолжил доктор. — Как я уже установил по черепу жертвы, сила двух первых и третьего удара существенно отличалась. В таком случае, опираясь на мнение и опыт наших американских коллег, брызги крови будут лететь с разной скоростью и оставят пятна разного размера и формы. Я взял на себя смелость разделить все пятна крови на лошади на две группы, и что мы видим? — Граф картинно предъявил им две сильно увеличенные фотографии.

— Э-э-э… — глубокомысленно изрёк Алекс, в упор не видя на фотографии ничего, кроме хаотично заляпанного орудия преступления.

— Вторая группа капель перекрывает первую? — предположил самое очевидное Бёк.

— Естественно, но обратите внимание: видите пустую область, на которой нет ни одной капли крови из ранней группы?

— Конечно, ведь там должна была быть рука убийцы, — Алекс примерился, как бы он сам держал лошадь, если бы ему приспичило ею кого-нибудь ударить.

— Да! Но там нет ни одного отпечатка. А вот частично перекрывающая её пустая область от второй волны брызг — там уже есть отпечаток, хотя и подпорченный неровностью поверхности.

— Вон еще в паре мест размазаны капли из первой группы, — заметил Бёк. — Видимо, когда убийца перехватил лошадь для третьего удара, случайно задел их.

— Он в любом случае испачкался, — резонно заметил Алекс. — На него брызги должны были попасть.

— То есть вы думаете, что это один и тот же человек сначала в перчатках со всей дури дважды залепил лошадью по голове нашей жертвы, потом подумал, снял перчатки, снова взял лошадь и легонечко тюкнул в третий раз — для порядка? — скептически уточнил доктор.

Алекс и Бёк переглянулись.

— Вы полагаете, что убийц было двое? — Алекс озвучил общий вопрос.

Доктор немного смутился.

— Ну, в суде подобные доводы вряд ли пройдут, но если хотите знать моё мнение, я практически уверен, что первые два удара и последний наносили разные люди. Хотя боюсь, доказывать это придется уже вам и каким-нибудь другим способом.

— А на лошади точно нет перекрывающихся отпечатков? — уточнил Алекс. — Может, вторые просто затёрли первые?

— За кого вы меня держите, герр Брандтнер? — возмутился доктор. — До того, как лошадь облапила рука человека, нанесшего третий удар, поверхность была девственно чиста, за исключением уже попавших на неё капель крови. Если не верите мне, можете спросить у наших криминалистов — они вам это подтвердят.

Алекс подумал, что обильную кровяную капель вряд ли можно считать девственной чистотой, но решил не придираться.

— Ладно, мы рассмотрим версию с двумя убийцами. Кстати, что там с отпечатками? Никого не опознали по базе?

— Криминалисты с ними ещё работают, — доктор снова чуть смутился, словно сам был виноват в задержке. — Пальчики смазанные, да и резная голова мраморной лошади — не самое идеальное место для их снятия.

Алекс кивнул, а потом словно невзначай спросил:

— Можно нам осмотреть тело?

— А зачем?

Вопрос Алекс проигнорировал, лишь переспросил:

— Так можно?

Доктор лишь пожал плечами, мол, что вы там хотите увидеть, и проводил их к столу.

— Да, кстати, — по пути спохватился он. — Совсем забыл сказать. К причине смерти это отношения не имеет, но может оказаться важным для расследования. Незадолго до смерти у погибшего был половой акт.

— Значит, надо искать его подружку? — предположил Бёк. — Даже если она — не убийца, то может оказаться ценным свидетелем.

— Связь у погибшего была не с женщиной, — огорошил его доктор.

— А с кем? С собакой, что ли? — опешил Кристиан.

Доктор посмотрел на него как на идиота. Алекс почувствовал себя виноватым: он совершенно забыл рассказать напарнику о некоторых нюансах, обнаруженных в доме жертвы — а именно видеопродукции с его участием.

— Господин Бёк, — на этот раз во взгляде доктора скользнули смешинки, — поверьте, для полового акта на свете существуют партнеры не только противоположного пола и уж разумеется, не обязательно гуманоидные, но мы всё-таки говорим о более распространённом случае.

Секунду Бёк вникал в построение фразы, а затем залился краской до самых кончиков ушей.

— Д-допустим, — пробормотал он.

Доктор то ли осуждающе, то ли сочувственно покачал головой и продолжил:

— Я отправил образец спермы криминалистам, но он не совпал с найденными в его доме биологическими следами — к несчастью для нас, покойный постельное бельё менял достаточно регулярно. Так что, по крайней мере, мы точно знаем, что тот, с кем жертва была в ночь убийства, не входил в число его последних гостей. А поскольку его не было в доме в ночь убийства, то из подозреваемых его можно исключить.

— Это мы уже сами разберемся, — не особо стараясь скрыть недовольство, возразил Алекс.

Его уже начал раздражать неожиданный энтузиазм доктора. И если на поползновения в вотчину криминалистов Алексу было глубоко начхать, то вот вмешательство в следственный процесс ему не нравилось категорически.

— Вы же собирались посмотреть труп! — спохватился Граф, когда они уже почти подошли к двери.

Алекс мысленно хлопнул себя по лбу. Ну, «добрый доктор», совсем заболтал, так вообще забудешь, зачем приходили.

— Да-да, конечно, — кивнул он, резко развернулся и потащил недоумевающего Бёка обратно в прозекторскую.

Сам труп Алекса совершенно не интересовал, он внимательно наблюдал за лицом Бёка, но тот не проявил никаких признаков узнавания трупа, ни смущения, ни растерянности, ни малейшей нервозности. Просто скользнул взглядом по очередной жертве и выжидательно уставился на Алекса:

— Ты что-то хотел уточнить?

От ответа Алекса спас звонок Кунца.

— Ну что там? Опросил соседей? — Алекс обрадовался ему как родному.

— Апчхи! — очень информативно ответил Кунц. — А о моем здоровье ты не хочешь спросить?

— В данный момент меня больше интересует окружение трупа, — отрезал Алекс.

Кунц что-то невразумительно, но явно неодобрительно пробурчал, но больше не стал озвучивать свое недовольство и приступил к самому отчёту:

— У старушки из дома напротив хроническая бессонница, поразительно зоркий глаз и ещё более удивительная для её возраста память. Она мне надиктовала описание трёх дюжин людей, более-менее регулярно бывавших у герра Штаудта, но к сожалению, она не знает ни имен, ни фамилий. В целом он вёл достаточно активный образ жизни, чаще всего гости у него бывали по одному-двое, изредка собирались большие компании, шумели, но не слишком громко, претензий к покойному соседка не имеет. В ночь убийства герр Штаудт вернулся домой около полуночи, в начале третьего к его дому подъехало такси, из которого вышло двое мужчин — повыше в плаще и пониже в куртке. Плащ был сильно пьян и едва держался на ногах. В три часа с копейками куртка уехала на том же такси, плащ вышел около пяти утра, пешком, и направился в центр города. Поскольку уже светало, бабулька рассмотрела его в деталях, — далее Кунц зачитал описание подозреваемого.

Со смесью досады и удивления Алекс отметил, что Бёк вписывается в эти приметы просто идеально.

— Кстати, ты заметил, на нашего Кристиана похож? — то ли хмыкнул, то ли кашлянул Кунц. — Даже плащ такой же.

— Да, — скептически согласился Алекс, — Наш Кристиан — единственный на всю Вену рыжеволосый человек среднего телосложения, среднего роста и в длинном серо-синем плаще.

— Что такое? — встрепенулся не слышавший разговора Бёк.

— Да Фриц говорит, что ты подходишь под описание подозреваемого.

— Что-о?! — возмутился Бёк.

— Да я ж не подозревать его собираюсь! — синхронно возмутился Кунц в телефоне у Алекса. — Просто забавное совпадение!

— А что остальные соседи? — спросил Алекс, игнорируя возмущение обоих коллег.

Кунц зашуршал листочками блокнота.

— Сосед слева убитого терпеть не мог и постоянно с ним скандалил. Пообещал отправить убийце в тюрьму бутылку скотча — когда мы его поймаем и посадим, естественно. Говорить о жертве он наотрез отказался.

— Может, он сам и убил? — предположил Алекс.

— К сожалению, у него алиби. Он с друзьями был на охоте, приехали только утром — уже после того, как увезли тело.

— Сосед справа — тот, что обнаружил тело и вызвал полицию, — после того, как я поговорил с его начальником, преисполнился гражданского долга с энтузиазмом пополам и рассказал о жертве кучу всего. Правда, полезного было чуть...

— Ты говорил с его начальником? — удивлённо перебил его Алекс.

— Ну да, — ответил Кунц и снова чихнул. — Этот гад ему постоянно названивал и требовал срочно явиться на работу. Мне это надоело, и на очередном звонке я отобрал у свидетеля телефон и популярно объяснил его шефу всю важность помощи полиции, а также что бывает за препятствование правосудию. После чего нашему свидетелю начальство торжественно объявило, что у него сегодня оплаченный выходной, и он запел соловьём.

Алекс подумал, что простуженный Кунц — опасное оружие, которое надо использовать строго дозированно.

— Из полезного — он знает адрес студии, на которой снималась жертва. Он, — Кунц снова то ли чихнул, то ли хмыкнул, — утверждает, что качественная эротика хорошо укрепляет пошатнувшиеся браки. Но показывать жене киношки с соседом в главной роли он поостерёгся, чем того весьма обидел. Ибо наша жертва был знатным нарциссом и у себя хранил только кассеты с собой любимым. Но потом они помирились, и убитый познакомил соседа со студийным менеджером, который потом и поставлял этому любителю свежую порнушку, так сказать, из первых рук. А то, видишь ли, смотреть ему такое прилично, а покупать в магазине — нет: сотрудник уважаемой фирмы, как он может себе позволить, и такое прочее. Так что на студии наш сосед жертвы бывал хоть и не часто, но не так уж и редко.

— Хорошо, — Алекс задумчиво кивнул; хоть на иммунитет он и не жаловался, но активно кашляющего и чихающего, к тому же какого-то повышенно агрессивного Кунца лучше держать на расстоянии. А ещё лучше воспользоваться этим его нетипичным состоянием и натравить на свидетелей с подозреваемыми. Тем более, у Алекса наметилась парочка дел, которую лучше провернуть без свидетелей. — Давай адрес студии и отправляйся туда, я пришлю к тебе Бёка, а сам пока проверю другие зацепки.

Спровадив коллег на студию, Алекс поехал в «Зибенштерн». Хотя он и высмеял Кунца, его не на шутку встревожило столь точное попадание Бёка в описание основного подозреваемого. И было бы очень кстати, если бы оказалось, что Бёк с той блондинкой просидели в баре до четырёх утра, упились вдрызг и лишь под утро разъехались по домам.

Однако его надеждам не суждено было сбыться. Бармен прекрасно помнил вчерашнюю парочку и совершенно уверенно заявил, что они ушли где-то после часа, но совершенно точно — до двух часов ночи. Причём вместе. Последнее давало некоторую надежду.

Нет, Алекс совершенно не подозревал Бёка, даже не думал, но... Но вот это проклятущее «но»! Бёк провёл ночь неизвестно где, ничего не помнит, а приметы основного подозреваемого в убийстве словно с него писаны. Кстати, у них же есть отпечатки! А если они совпадут с отпечатками Бёка? Алексу стало страшно. Нет, этого не может быть потому, что не может быть никогда. Но мало ли? Невменяемо пьяный Бёк, какая-то подозрительная девица... Кто знает, во что она могла его втравить? Может, она вообще — именно та ревнивая подружка убитого. А тут поймала простачка в баре и решила подставить в убийстве своего любовника. Да, что там доктор говорил? Удары наносили два разных человека? Всё правильно. Один в перчатках убил, потом взял руку к тому времени уже наверняка вырубившегося Бёка, легонько ею тюкнул по голове уже трупа...

Да нет, бред всё это! Мало ли кто на кого похож? И хотя время совпадает — от бара до дома жертвы как раз ехать около получаса, но Бёк же вышел с блондинкой, а к жертве приехали двое мужчин. Хотя, по словам соседки, тот, который в плаще, был сильно пьян... Ох ты ж! И как иначе объяснить телефон Бёка на месте убийства?

Надо срочно найти эту блондинку и установить, есть ли связь между ней и жертвой. А если блондинка ни при чём? Если она просто бортанула Кристиана за дверями бара, и дальше тот уже самостоятельно во что-то вляпался?

С мрачной решимостью Алекс осознал, что больше не в силах колебаться между всеми этими «если», и помчался в отдел за фотографией Бёка из личного дела. Он должен знать наверняка! Если Бёк там был этой ночью, значит, его подставили, и расследовать дело надо именно с это точки зрения. А если его там не было — хватит маяться чушью и заводить дело в тупик. О том, что Бёк мог там быть и действительно оказаться виновным, Алекс даже думать не хотел. Бёк не знал жертву, не узнал и в прозекторской. В самом-самом худшем случае это — несчастный случай или убийство по неосторожности.

Но к огромному разочарованию Алекса, бабка-соседка абсолютно уверенно узнала в Бёке ночного визитера в плаще. И ещё раз подтвердила, что не спала до утра, и больше из злополучного дома никто не выходил, и не входил тоже — вплоть до выносившего мусор соседа и приехавшей затем полиции.

В совокупности с телефоном улики против Бёка выглядели даже не железными, а железобетонными. Хотя нет, про телефон же никто не знает, одёрнул себя Алекс. Но ведь есть ещё отпечатки...

Спохватившись, что он уже начинает продумывать, как бы изъять из дела отпечатки, Алекс мысленно отругал себя и набрал номер доктора Графа.

— Вы уверены, что убийство произошло не раньше половины четвёртого? — с места в карьер начал он. — Есть хоть какая-то вероятность, что жертва была убита в три?

— Алекс, вы взволнованы, — укоризненно заметил доктор Граф. — Вы же не первый год работаете, не стоит принимать дела так близко к сердцу.

— Доктор! — Алекс понимал, что Граф прав, но мысли о причастности Бёка к этому трупу смывали всю его профессиональную невозмутимость, как волна — рисунки на песке.

По ту сторону трубки задумались.

— Теоретически такое возможно, если что-то замедлило остывание трупа. Например, в комнате был включён камин или кондиционер был выставлен на обогрев. Когда вы приехали, ничего такого не заметили?

— Нет, — обречённо покачал головой Алекс.

Разве что Бёк, когда уходил в пять утра, выключил за собой кондиционер, но сам он ничего не помнит, и теперь этого уже не докажешь.

— Это важно? — уточнил доктор.

— Очень.

— Есть тут у меня одна мысль... Я проверю, а потом перезвоню, — с этими словами Граф отключился.

Алекс невидяще уставился в приборную панель. И что теперь делать? И как теперь смотреть в глаза Бёку? Ведь он уже почти готов его подозревать. И ещё тогда, по убийству на прошлой неделе, когда Кафка опознал Бёка — Алекс отмёл это свидетельство как безусловно ошибочное. А если это не так? На словно невзначай заданный вопрос про ночь убийства тогда Кристиан ответил, что был дома. Но правда ли это?

И имеет ли он право сомневаться в Бёке? Ладно ещё сегодняшняя ночь — Бёк сам ничего не помнит, и мало ли что могло произойти. Но тогда-то Бёк был трезв и совершенно вменяем. А если Кафка не ошибся? Имеет ли он, комиссар полиции, право игнорировать показания осведомителя только потому, что они бросают тень на его коллегу и друга?

Так и не найдя ответа ни на один из своих вопросов, Алекс решил пойти по наипростейшему пути — проверить. Если окажется, что в тот вечер Бёк был дома, мирно пил пиво и смотрел футбольный матч, как и собирался, то половина вопросов отпадёт сама собой.

С соседями Бёка — с левой стороны — Алекс пару раз виделся, когда тащил не вполне трезвого напарника к дверям и шарил по его карманам в поисках ключей. Не самая приятная ситуация для заведения новых знакомств, но, по крайней мере, они не примут Алекса за преступника — удостоверением сегодня размахивать не хотелось категорически.

Слева жила очень милая молодая парочка — девушка лет двадцати пяти и парень, её ровесник. Вроде бы Бёк говорил, что они молодожёны, но здесь Алекс за память не поручился бы.

Дверь у них была под стать статусу — яркая, освежающе-красная.

Алекс стоял перед дверью и не решался нажать на тёмную пуговицу звонка.

В каком-то смысле предательством было приехать сюда, чтобы проверить слова Кристиана. В конце концов, с чем у них в отделе всегда всё было в порядке, так это с доверием, и Алекс своим напарникам, безусловно, доверял, и если бы Бёк был просто напарником, скорее всего, ехать сюда не пришлось бы.

Проблема была в другом. Бёк не был просто напарником, он был другом. Отличным другом, лучшим другом, и Алекс должен был, просто обязан был выяснить всё сам, потому что если окажется, что всё не так, как видится на первый взгляд, кто-то должен будет подставить Бёку дружеское, информационно подкованное плечо.

Точно, именно так.

С этой мыслью Алекс и позвонил в дверь.

Через минуту, когда стало ясно, что открывать ему никто не собирается, он позвонил ещё раз.

Ничего. Ни шагов, ни голоса. Был, конечно, шанс, что хозяева просто принимают душ, но сегодня Алекс предпочитал рассматривать худшие варианты, так что на всякий случай надавил на звонок ещё раз и пошёл к следующей двери.

Вот с соседями справа он был пока еще незнаком.

Бёк рассказывал, что здесь живёт одна крайне неприятная особа, и кривился каждый раз выразительно, но одно дело рассказы, другое личная встреча.

Алекс выдохнул, собрался с духом, не нашёл звонка и громко постучал по двери, обтянутой плотной чёрной кожей.

Своеобразная отделка.

Он ожидал, что дверь ему откроет какая-нибудь крашеная леди, лет сорока, с сигаретой в зубах, дотошная и въедливая, но через несколько секунд внутри что-то зашуршало, загремело, защёлкало, дверь открылась, и на пороге оказалась приятная на вид старушка лет семидесяти, низенькая и суховатая, со весьма обаятельным для её возраста лицом. Алекс мрачно подумал, что сегодня ему явно везёт на бабулек. Или не везёт — это как посмотреть.

— Чем могу помочь? — спросила она с улыбкой.

Алекс даже немного растерялся.

— Я из социальной службы, — сказал он с заминкой. — Меня зовут Алекс. Скажите, пожалуйста, могу я поговорить с вами о ваших соседях?

И когда старушка просияла, понял, что с темой для беседы он попал в точку.

— Так что вы хотели спросить? — улыбнулась она, ставя перед Алексом кружку ароматного чая.

Оказалось, что старушку зовут София, но можно просто Софи и лучше по имени. Лет ей восемьдесят пять, и для них она отлично выглядит; такому обаятельному молодому человеку она готова рассказать обо всём, что молодой человек захочет узнать, и если он не выпьет с ней отличного чаю с ромашкой, она будет чувствовать себя ужасно.

От такого напора Алекс даже немного растерялся — Софи держалась с достоинством и спокойствием настоящей австрийской леди, современным женщинам её уверенности стоило позавидовать, и будь Софи лет хотя бы на тридцать-сорок моложе, Алекс не ушёл бы из её квартиры живым, это точно.

— В последнее время к нам поступают звонки с жалобами, — сказал Алекс, с удовольствием вдыхая запах ромашки. Чай и в самом деле был отличным. — Так что на всякий случай прислали меня разобраться в ситуации. Так что расскажите, пожалуйста, нет ли у вас жалоб на поведение ваших соседей.

Софи удобно устроилась в кресле напротив и тоже взяла в руки горячую кружку.

— Ну разумеется, у меня найдётся что рассказать, — сказала она немного ворчливо.

— Было бы здорово, — улыбнулся Алекс.

— У меня хорошие соседи. Бывают слишком громкими и иногда мешают спать, но хорошие, и сама я социальную службу вызывать не стала бы, разумеется. Но раз уж вы пришли сами…

— Мы стараемся обеспечить Вене спокойную жизнь, — с готовностью подтвердил Алекс. — Я вас слушаю.

— Вы знаете, на третьем этаже, прямо подо мной, живёт совершенно невозможный молодой человек.

— В чём это выражается?

— Ну, вы и сами, наверное, знаете, что у современной молодёжи есть масса увлечений, которые старую женщину вроде меня приводят в недоумение. К примеру, футбол. Вы знаете, что здесь творится, когда по телевизору показывают эту агрессивную игру? Молодые люди включают звук на полную громкость, кричат, бьют бутылками по столу, меня даже не спасают беруши. А когда спускаешься вниз и просишь сделать потише, вам вполне могут нахамить и совершенно непристойно отозваться о вашем возрасте, роде деятельности и прочем.

— Возмутительно, — вежливо сказал Алекс.

— Этот молодой человек постоянно включает музыку, водит к себе в квартиру женщин, ведёт себя неподобающим образом, и на него нет никакой управы. Я женщина в возрасте, я сама ничего не могу сделать с наглым мальчишкой, а писать заявление мне не хотелось бы — это, в конце концов, не по-соседски. Хотелось бы всё же сохранить нормальные отношения, не применяя силовых методов.

Софи поправила причёску и поставила чашку на стол.

— Только этот парень, или у вас есть проблемы с кем-то ещё? — с надеждой спросил Алекс.

— Такие серьёзные — только с ним. Есть ещё, конечно, мальчик из двести пятой, но с ним всё не так серьёзно, и в целом мне не хотелось бы…

— Пожалуйста, расскажите, — перебил Алекс. — Нам очень хотелось бы знать имена и фамилии всех нарушителей.

И сделал глоток обжигающе горячего чаю.

Софи посмотрела растерянно и всё же кивнула.

— Ну, у него только футбол. И бегает он по квартире громко, но с этим же ничего не сделаешь, походка такая, да и сам футбол он смотрит не так уж часто. Помню, недели две назад внизу громкость снизу выкрутили на полную, а слева тишина совершенная. Хотя, возможно, его просто не было дома, он иногда, бывает, отсутствует…

— Когда это было? — уцепился Алекс.

— Что было?

— Когда это было, сможете вспомнить день недели точно?

— Вроде бы среда — мы по средам с девочками часто собираемся вместе выпить чаю, поговорить о жизни, ну, вы же понимаете, — улыбнулась она.

— Понимаю, — ответил Алекс упавшим голосом. — Я всё понимаю.

Он провёл в её квартире ещё около получаса, успев полностью пропитаться ароматом ромашки и выслушать многое и о девочках, и о соседе снизу, но главное, что всё-таки узнал, что хотел.

В ночь убийства Кристиана в квартире не было.

С этой мрачной мыслью Алекс вышел из подъезда, поднял повыше ворот куртки — всё вокруг было отвратительно мокрым — и пошёл к машине.

***

Играть на этой студии не умел никто — это Бёк определил для себя с первого взгляда.

Долговязый очкастый администратор и режиссёр в одном лице с кругами под глазами скорбно взирал на визитеров, выжимая из себя приветливые улыбки, больше походившие на гримасы мученика на дыбе, а другой товарищ, приземистый обладатель «носа пятачком», страдал громко и натужно, и с первого взгляда было понятно, что у человека сегодня праздник.

Оба представились, но неразборчиво — расслышал только Кунц, он же и записал себе в блокнот, из вредности не поделившись данными, так что Бёк для себя обозначил их как «Очкарик» и «Пятачок» — исключительно для простоты, понадеявшись, что не ляпнет подобное вслух в один не очень прекрасный момент.

— Такая потеря, такая потеря! — повторил Пятачок и высморкался в заношенный платочек. Кунц ревниво покосился на него и тоже высморкался, демонстративно разглаживая свой, не белоснежный, но вполне себе опрятный кусочек ткани. Очкарик смотрел сквозь очки донельзя печально и всё порывался почесать переносицу, но каждый раз передумывал на полдороге. Шла вторая минута допроса, и Бёк уже был морально готов упечь за решётку всех присутствующих — просто за выматывающее нервы поведение. Как жаль, что под такое дело ещё не придумано статьи...

Из наводящих вопросов он выяснил, что Пятачок был коллегой убитого в нелёгком деле натурных съемок, специализировался на ракурсе с тыла, в отличие от Штаудта, нередко щеголявшего и физиономией, а потому, судя по всему, отчаянно ему завидовал. Роль в сегодняшних съемках за неимением лучшего переходила именно к Пятачку, что, очевидно, и было главным огорчением Очкарика.

— Потеря потерь, — мрачно резюмировал Очкарик и сощурил на Бёка один глаз — очень профессионально так сощурил, будто подыскивал в лице полицейского замену утраченному сотруднику, и Бёк почувствовал себя немного неуютно.

— Эротику снимаете, говорите? — на всякий случай перешёл он в наступление.

Очкарик пожал плечами.

— Показать? — будничным тоном предложил он, и Кунц засопел от возмущения, что-то зачёркав в блокноте. Пятачок высоко задрал нос, и даже умудрился стать как будто на голову выше.

— Художественное ню! — важно произнёс он. — Новый тренд!

И замолчал, пыжась от гордости. Бёк предположил, что роли со словами ему тоже перепадали нечасто.

— Где вы были сегодня в четыре утра? — поинтересовался он скорее для проформы — на убийцу оба кадра тянули слабо. Пятачок напыжился ещё больше, а Очкарик развёл руками и нудно повторил:

— Показать?

Святая дева Мария, взмолился про себя Бёк, почему всегда именно мне? Почему только Алексу выпадает допрашивать очаровательных блондинок с декольте за шикарным ужином в шикарных гостиницах?

Правда, он тут же вспомнил, что последняя такая блондинка на исходе свидания тюкнула Алекса лопаткой по голове и чуть не утопила в ванне, и на душе предательски полегчало.

— Покажите, — решительно шагнул вперёд Бёк, стараясь не задумываться о том, насколько скоро у него вытекут глаза — аскетичные декорации студии не оставляли простора воображению. — Мне нужны оригиналы записей этой, по вашему утверждению, эротической съёмки. Куда пройти?

Кунц за спиной испуганно шмыгнул носом, тоже переживая за зрение, но возражать не решился — в этой мизансцене ему по состоянию здоровья выпала роль бессловесной моральной поддержки.

Очкарик явно не ожидал согласия и растерялся.

— Эм… Вы уверены? — переспросил он и снова потянулся к переносице — и снова опустил руку на полдороге, и Бёк подавил неистовое желание помочь бедняге наконец почесать нос. — Возможно, мы могли бы предоставить иные свидетельства нашей непричастности, более, м-м, нейтральные?

— Ну уж нет, — Бёк не собирался сдавать свежевзятые высоты, — показывать так показывать! Или, может, вы чего-то боитесь, герр… — он мельком сунул нос в блокнот Кунца, так и стоявшего столбом, — герр Штернриттер?.. Да, именно так! Возможно, ваши условия съёмок не соответствуют пожарной безопасности? А может быть, вы вовсе не эротику снимаете? Может быть, ваше… — о боже, Кунц законспектировал даже это? — «высокохудожественное ню» на самом деле вовсе даже и не ню, а самая обычная порнушка? Или даже сутенёрский притон в подвале?

Пятачок сглотнул и испуганно глянул на Очкарика в поисках поддержки. Тот побледнел, но ещё держался.

— Я думаю, мы всё сможем уладить, — скороговоркой произнес он, озираясь по сторонам, как будто сотрудники отдела нравов уже выносили из павильона мебель. — Мы предоставим все доказательства, а также всю необходимую информацию, какую только затребует господин инспектор. Нам нечего скрывать!

— Вот, так бы сразу, — удовлетворённо кивнул Бёк. — Фриц, зафиксируй.

Кунц зафиксировал, и они двинулись следом за Очкариком в кабинет администратора, где хранились базы данных по актёрам.

— Наркотиками не балуетесь? — строго поинтересовался Бёк у Пятачка, немного отстав от остальных.

— Упаси Господи, — нервно сказал тот. — Шеф не позволяет. Такой скандал на днях закатил…

И тут же прикусил язык, но было уже поздно.

— Какой скандал? — полюбопытствовал Бёк. — У вас кто-то промышляет? Приторговывает?

— Не совсем, — из темноты коридора к ним донёсся голос Очкарика, а затем показался и он сам, уже вернувший себе самообладание. — Был прецедент. Я провёл внутреннее расследование, но так и не выяснил, кто пронёс порошок в студию. Кто-то из актёров, разумеется. Но больше мы такого не допустим, герр инспектор, будьте покойны.

— Упокоиться всегда успею, — проворчал себе под нос Бёк. — Ну да ладно. Это ваш кабинет? Я бы хотел узнать, с кем из ваших сотрудников более близко общался убитый и, если возможно, их контактную информацию.

— Конечно-конечно, — рассеянно кивнул Очкарик. — Сейчас я для вас всё подготовлю. Закадычных друзей на работе у Маркуса не было, но приятельствовал он со многими…

Обратно в контору ехали почти в тишине. Кунц что-то бурчал под нос, листая блокнот, Бёк вёл машину сквозь накрапывающий дождь и тоскливо думал про горячий глинтвейн, горячих девочек и про то, что ни того, ни другого ему не суждено узнать сегодня вечером, а второго, пожалуй, и в более дальней перспективе. В конторе его ждал растворимый кофе, виснущий компьютер и простуженный Кунц, негодный в таком состоянии ни к расслабленному трындежу, ни к продуктивному обсуждению.

А ещё не давали покоя провалы в памяти, и особенно злила невозможность эти провалы заполнить.

— Чёрт-те что, — простонал Бёк, — чтоб я ещё хоть раз так напился! Хоть свидетелей иди опрашивай...

Кунц фыркнул то ли сочувственно, то ли беспощадно — было не разобрать.

— А ты к гипнотизеру сходи, — уже с явственным сарказмом предложил он. — Вчера в новостях показывали. Он тебе помашет перед носом маховиком, введёт в состояние транса...

— И выведет из карманов все финансы, спасибо большое, — вздохнул Бёк. — И так жить не на что. Займи полтинник до понедельника, будь другом?

— На гипнотизера? — подозрительно уточнил Кунц.

— На ремонт кофеварки, — тут же нашёлся Бёк. — И тебе на апельсины. Будешь хорошо питаться, скоро поправишься и выйдешь на работу официально, и будешь с полным правом зудеть на всю контору. Хорошо же!

Кунц, хронический аллергик на цитрусовые, прожёг его взглядом, но промолчал.

На что Бёк не обратил ни малейшего внимания, поскольку дурацкая идея гипнотизёра наконец-то натолкнула его на дельную мысль. А ведь можно заехать в бар и расспросить бармена, что было после ухода Алекса. Так он хотя бы частично узнает, чем занимался исчезнувшим из памяти вечером. А если ему хоть немного повезёт, то окажется, что он просто допоздна просидел с неизвестной девицей, а потом вызвал такси и мирно уехал домой. Нет, ну правда, почему и нет? Хотя, конечно, эта версия не объясняет капли крови на рубашке... Но мало ли, может у него кровь носом пошла?

Бёк сообразил, что они как раз подъезжают к перекрёстку, который разделяет маршруты «к бару» и «в комиссариат», и резко вывернул руль.

— Ты что творишь? — возмутился Кунц, прижимая к груди блокнот. — Или у тебя не только амнезия, но и дезориентация в пространстве? И... погоди, мы что, едем в «Зибенштерн»?

— Я должен кое-что поспрашивать, — Бёк развёл бы руками, не сиди он на водительском месте. — Должен же хоть кто-то знать, что я делал вчера ночью!

На входе в бар он сдал Кунца на стойку, организовав ему в утешение кофе за свой счёт, а сам двинулся в обход помещения, отыскивая знакомые лица.

— Были, — не моргнув глазом отозвался меланхоличный бармен за соседней стойкой. Интересно, как часто к нему обращаются с такими просьбами? — Вчера как есть были, причём с дамой. Приметная такая, рыженькая, невысокая. И родинка над губой такая, но не портит совсем. Нет, сидели недолго, больше пили и улыбались, чем разговаривали. Дамочка с острым таким лицом, на мышку немного похожа. В лучшем смысле этого слова, — тут же поправился он. — Ну, знаете, как в мультиках симпатичных красавиц-мышек рисуют.

Бёк много чего подумал насчет парня, которому нравятся мыши в детских мультфильмах, но в памяти ещё был свеж разговор с доктором Графом, полный откровений, которых Бёку не хотелось бы знать до самой старости.

— А потом что? — немного рассеянно спросил он, пытаясь вспомнить, откуда ему кажется знакомой эта родинка над губой, которая совсем не портит. Неужели память начала просыпаться?

— Потом? — удивился бармен. — Да ничего потом и не было, в общем-то. Вас как-то уж совсем развезло. Я даже удивился, всего два бокала выпили, а ведь вы же тут частенько с приятелем вечерами пятницы сиживаете. Иногда и больше пьёте, и ничего, а тут еле на ногах стояли. И девица вас к выходу поволокла. Я предложил ей такси вызвать, но она отказалась от помощи — феминистка или дура, кто разберёт? Так вы и ушли. Ну, фактически она вас на себе выволокла. Вот и всё.

— А в котором часу это было?

— Да уже после часу ночи где-то, — бармен задумчиво переставил стаканы. — Да, точно после. Я как раз смену сдавать собирался...

Выудив последние крохи информации, Бёк вернулся к Кунцу в полной растерянности. Чтобы с двух бокалов так вынесло? Чтобы его тащила на себе какая-то баба?

А ещё у него всё не шла из головы родинка. Маленькая родинка над губой. Или всё-таки миленькая... Чёрт, да где же он мог её видеть?

— А ну-ка, — он почти выхватил из рук Кунца блокнот с бережно заложенными между страниц фотографиями, торопливо пролистал и даже присвистнул от удивления.

Любопытное дело!

— Да, она самая, — подтвердил бармен, когда Бёк нетерпеливо сунул ему под нос фотографию рыжей девчонки с едва различимой точкой над верхней губой. — Актриса, штоль?

— Актриса, актриса, — пробубнил Бёк, пряча фотографию обратно. — Высокохудожественное ню, чтоб его...

— Популярная, небось, — задумчиво добавил бармен. — Вы уже второй за сегодня интересуетесь.

Бёк навострил ухо.

— Да вот же, — развёл руками бармен, — товарищ ваш, с которым вы вчера здесь сидели. Пару часов назад заглядывал, спрашивал тоже про дамочку эту, я ещё подумал, ревнует, что ли? Да что ему ревновать-то, за ним и покрасивше должны в штабеля сами укладываться — такая фактура!

Бёк мимоходом озадачился, гордиться ему Алексом или обижаться за себя, но сейчас его занимали намного более интересные вопросы.

Например, с чего это вдруг Алекс решил навести здесь справки?

С трудом отвязавшись от словоохотливого бармена, пустившегося в какие-то совсем уж отвлечённые разглагольствования, Бёк вернулся к Кунцу, на ходу доставая телефон и проглядывая историю звонков.

И как сердце чуяло. Он недоверчиво уставился на предыдущий вызов — служба такси, полвторого ночи. Это что такое? Алекс же сказал, что нашёл телефон у себя в машине? А там Бёк мог забыть его только ранним вечером, и тогда уж никак не мог посреди ночи звонить в службу такси. Или это не он, а сам Алекс? Зачем тому в два часа ночи могло понадобиться вызывать такси с чужого телефона? А ведь вызов был как раз тогда, когда, по словам бармена, они с девушкой-мышкой только вышли из бара. Значит, или это невероятное и необъяснимое совпадение, или в тот момент телефон был ещё у него? И Алекс ему, получается, соврал?

Видимо, у Бёка было очень странное выражение лица, потому что Кунц даже перестал ворчать и осторожно поинтересовался:

— Что случилось? Что-то вспомнил?

— Да... нет... погоди. Так, езжай в отдел, проверь пока остальных друзей жертвы, а мне надо тут кое-что срочно проверить, — Бёк озабоченно заозирался по сторонам. — Сам доберёшься?

— Да уж доберусь как-нибудь, — обиженно отозвался Кунц, натягивая пальто. Он вывернул шею к окну, проверяя, идёт ли дождь, и, удовлетворённо фыркнув, направился к выходу, всё так же обнимаясь с блокнотом.

— Булочек на обратной дороге купи, — наказал он, обернувшись уже от дверей. — И не задерживайся, у нас, кажется, очередной «висяк» назревает...

Проводив взглядом уехавшего Кунца, Бёк набрал службу такси.

— День добрый, я сегодня ночью пользовался вашими услугами, и мне очень понравился ваш сервис, — максимально доброжелательно начал он. — Могу я сегодня воспользоваться именно той машиной, что уже обслуживала меня ранним утром?

На той стороне ненадолго замешкались, а потом милый девичий голос уточнил:

— А по какому маршруту и во сколько вы ночью ехали? Я могу посмотреть, не занята ли сейчас эта машина.

— Да вы сама любезность, — обрадовался Бёк. — Вот что значит хороший сервис. В начале второго ночи, вызов от бара «Зибенштерн».

Бёк расслышал быстрые щелчки клавиш компьютера.

— К сожалению, эта машина сейчас на вызове, освободится только где-то через полчаса. Может быть, воспользуетесь другой?

— Да нет, я лучше подожду.

— Но она может и задержаться на вызове! — похоже, девушка была искренне поражена такой верностью выбранному таксисту.

— Ничего страшного, в баре время летит незаметно. Так вы записали мой вызов?

— Конечно, конечно, ожидайте.

Бёк вернулся в бар, под недоумевающим взглядом бармена заказал ещё кофе, теперь уже себе, и устроился за одним из столиков.

Такси приехало через двадцать пять минут.

— О, а я вас помню, — радостно поприветствовал Бёка таксист; видимо, диспетчер рассказала ему о покорённом качеством его сервиса ночном клиенте. — Куда ехать?

— Туда же, — Бёк его радости не разделял, но вымученно улыбнулся.

— А сами адрес уже не помните? — прозорливо догадался таксист

Бёк только уныло развёл руками.

— И не удивительно. Вы ночью вообще буквально спали на ходу. Эй, а вас там хоть не ограбили?

— Нет, но кое-что хотелось бы уточнить. Я туда поехал один?

— Нет, с каким-то мужиком. А это был разве не ваш знакомый?

Бёк мрачно покосился на водителя.

— Да вот, как раз выясняю.

— А в баре вы пили не с ним?

— Нет, в баре я был с девушкой. Прекрасной блондинкой, — с печальной иронией ответил Бёк.

Да, он не обязан отвечать водителю, но удостоверение предъявлять не хотелось. А если таксиста резко одёрнуть, чтобы не лез не в своё дело, то разговор по душам может и не состояться.

— И вышел я из бара вместе с ней, — веско закончил Бёк.

— Вот это попадалово, — присвистнул таксист. — Загулять с красоткой, а уехать с каким-то старым хрычом, — он довольно детально описал ночного попутчика Бёка — ничем не примечательного щуплого мужичка лет пятидесяти, — и, глядя на лицо Бёка, пришёл к неутешительному выводу. — Так вы его не знаете.

Бёк помотал головой.

— А он сказал, что подвозит вас домой... — таксист осёкся, сообразив, что вряд ли бы клиент проявлял такую настойчивость в выяснении своего собственного адреса.

— Что было дальше, когда мы приехали?

— Он выволок вас из машины и попросил меня подождать. Мол, уложит своего перепившего друга и уедет.

— Когда это было?

— Приехали в… момент. В два восемнадцать приехали, уехали в шесть минут четвертого.

— Так точно помните? — удивился Бёк.

— За простой надо платить, — пожал плечами таксист. — Он обещал вернуться за полчаса, а не было его почти час. Кто его знает, вдруг он там прикорнул на диванчике и проспит до утра, а потом будет доказывать, что машину не оставлял, а у меня — чистый простой. Я и диспетчеру сразу сообщил, что клиента жду, и уже в дом собирался идти, но тут он как раз сам вышел.

— А куда вы его отвезли? — у Бёка мелькнула слабая надежда, что, может, он узнает адрес неизвестного, но таксист его разочаровал.

— Да в никуда, фактически. На центральный вокзал.

— А он что, с вещами был? — снова удивился Бёк.

— Нет, налегке. Только с фотоаппаратом, — вспомнил таксист. — Из дорогих, с длинным объективом и в чехле. Да и вообще по тому мужику непохоже было, что он собирается куда-то уезжать. Скорее, просто такси хотел сменить — у вокзала всегда можно поймать любителей полевачить, которые за щедрые чаевые вообще не будут сообщать диспетчеру, что взяли клиента. Меня ещё ночью эти маневры насторожили.

Бёк только горестно вздохнул.

Понятливый таксист по собственной инициативе остановил машину за полквартала:

— Вон тот дом, — кивнул он.

— Ага, спасибо, — Бёк оставил таксисту щедрые чаевые, дождался, пока тот уедет, и зашагал в обратном от указанного дома направлении.

На душе было погано. Хоть память и не подумала возвращаться, но того, что он знал, вполне хватало для реконструкции событий прошедшей ночи. Девица в баре ему явно что-то подсыпала. С двух бокалов его бы так не развезло, и память бы не отшибло. Потом с рук на руки передала своему сообщнику, который отвёз его в дом жертвы. Где, скорее всего, совершил убийство, оставил Бёка на месте преступления, после чего был таков.

Или второй вариант: оставшись наедине со Штаудтом, Бёк с какого-то перепугу забил его мраморной лошадью. Бёк нервно хмыкнул. Да уж, хорошее ночное хобби для венского полицейского — забивать лошадями незнакомых третьесортных порноактёров. И эти капли крови на рубашке... как раз идеально вписываются в картинку.

Хотя хороший вопрос, кто был основной целью преступников? Погибший парень или сам Бёк? Если парень, то однозначно — его убил щуплый мужичок ещё до своего отъезда, а потом как-то подстроил ошибку в определении времени смерти. Тогда Бёк — просто случайная жертва, первый попавшийся парень из бара, оказавшийся не в том месте и не в то время.

Но если целью был не убитый актёр, а он сам? Хотя глупо, конечно. Ни девицу, ни мужика он не знает. А убитый, по крайней мере, знал блондинку, работал вместе с ней... Но всё же, если смерть актёра действительно случайность? Тогда что здесь произошло? Мужик вышел с фотоаппаратом... Жертва — порноактёр, снимающийся и с девушками, и с парнями... Бёк продолжил логическую цепочку и похолодел. А если целью преступников был компромат? Мало ли в каком преступлении они замешаны? Вот и решили заполучить компромат на полицейского, чтобы потом вынудить к сотрудничеству.

Тогда он и правда может оказаться убийцей! Бёк схватился за голову. Ну, конечно, неожиданно пришёл в себя в незнакомом доме, с каким-то придурком... А если тот к нему полез или даже напал? Может, это вообще была самозащита? Бёк вспомнил, где и как нашли тело убитого — нет, самозащита отпадает. Но что же произошло в этом чёртовом доме?

И Алекс — напарник, какой «молодец», нашёл он его телефон в своей машине, как же! А если... Бёк споткнулся от этой мысли и чуть не полетел носом в лужу, но в последний момент взмахнул руками и чудом удержал равновесие. Алекс что, его подозревает?!

***

Вернувшись в отдел, Алекс обнаружил там полное запустение и сонного Рекса посреди комнаты, решившего, что о нём все забыли, а потому бессовестно забившего на все обязанности. На звук шагов хозяина он дёрнул ухом, но сил встать в себе не нашёл, и Алекс отчасти ему позавидовал — никакой ответственности, никаких тревог, никаких сомнений...

А в самом деле, куда это разбежалась его команда?

Кунц поднял трубку не сразу — ворчливо отрапортовал, что мотается по друзьям жертвы, обменивая микробов на информацию, и по возвращении в контору непременно стребует с Алекса компенсацию больничного. Алексу даже стало немного стыдно, впрочем, он всё равно никому в этом не признался.

А вот Бёк схватил трубку сразу же, будто ждал звонка — или сам собирался звонить, что более вероятно.

— Алекс? Нужно поговорить. Срочно.

«Подъезжай в "Зибенштерн"», чуть было не ляпнул Алекс привычное, но вовремя опомнился.

— Ты где сейчас?

— В двух кварталах от дома Штаудта. Будь человеком, заедь за мной? Я без машины, денег на такси нет, а до остановки тут ещё пилить и пилить.

— Горе ты моё, — вздохнул Алекс. — Стой на месте, сейчас буду.

Бёка он подобрал на углу, мокрого и взъерошенного, и в салон автомобиля вместе с ним пахнуло свежим промытым воздухом.

Первым же вопросом Алекса застали врасплох.

— Где ты на самом деле нашёл телефон? — Бёк смотрел исподлобья, но почему-то не на Алекса, а куда-то в район его левого плеча. — Я знаю, что не в машине. Где? И почему наврал?

Вот это «наврал», такое обиженное, беспомощное, почти детское, почему-то задело Алекса сильнее всего — да так, что горло перехватило от обиды и возмущения.

— А ещё ты был в баре, — добавил Бёк. — Спрашивал там про эту девчонку, вообще про события. Я знаю, я тоже там был. Почему ты мне ничего не сказал?

— Ты идиот, — как можно мягче выговорил Алекс, но вышло сухо и раздраженно. — Ты просто непроходимый идиот. Во что ты опять вляпался?

— Опять? — брови Бёка взметнулись вверх, он развернулся на переднем сиденье и глянул на Алекса прямо, с удивлением; а еще с недоверием, отметил Алекс, и отмеченное ему не понравилось. — Ты думаешь, это я во всём виноват? Ты думаешь, что я...

— Я думаю, что ты идиот, — повторил Алекс.

Теперь они сидели в тишине, редкий перестук капель слышался сквозь поднятые стекла очень приглушённо, как будто дождь шёл где-то в соседнем округе. Бёк снова уставился куда-то в пространство, хрустнул пальцами, закусил губу.

— Ты мне не доверяешь, — наконец сказал он. — Нет, это нормально, я сам бы себе не доверял в такой ситуации, но ты мог бы хотя бы честно об этом сказать? О том, что я из разряда коллег перешёл в разряд подозреваемых? Или у тебя язык не повернулся? Двойные стандарты какие-то, Алекс, право слово...

— Да какие к чёрту стандарты! — наконец прорвало Алекса. — Я беспокоился! Тёмная история, ни черта не ясно, а тут ещё и ты какую-то ересь несёшь, пытаешься объяснить необъяснимое! Я спросил — ты где был в ту ночь? Что ты мне ответил? Правду сказал? Хорошая же у тебя правда для лучшего друга припасена...

Бёк упрямо смотрел мимо Алекса, не поднимая головы, и молчал.

— А рубашка? — теперь остановиться не мог уже Алекс. — Ты думал, я не увидел? Кровь там или ещё что... ты мог кому-то сказать, а не молчать, как упоротый балбес! Что происходит, Крис? Что было той ночью, чего я не знаю? Неделю назад? Той самой ночью?

Бёк поднял голову и посмотрел на Алекса в совершенно искреннем недоумении:

— Какой ночью неделю назад? Алекс, ты вообще о чём?

— О чём я? Когда мы сидели в «Зибенштерне» и ты сказал мне, что в среду дома смотрел футбол.

— Что? — Бёк наморщил лоб, явно пытаясь вспомнить. — В какую среду?

— В ту среду, когда убили студента в притоне. И когда там тебя, между прочим, видели, — отрезал Алекс. — Примерно во время убийства. Но я посчитал, что свидетель обознался. Ты же сидел дома, пил пиво и смотрел матч. Но там тебя не было, Крис. Я сегодня спрашивал у твоих соседей. В ту ночь ты не ночевал дома. Что происходит? Во что ты впутался? Или ты всё еще считаешь, что мне знать и не стоит?

Побледневший Бёк упрямо вздёрнул подбородок и посмотрел на напарника — устало и отчаянно.

— Не стоит, — одними губами выдохнул он.

И только хлопнула дверь машины.

— Брандтнер? — отрывисто бросил Алекс минуту спустя, не поглядев на имя звонящего.

— Алекс, у меня для вас новости, — голос доктора был необычайно серьёзен. — Будет у вас минутка заехать?

Алекс поудобнее перехватил трубку.

— Боюсь, минутки не будет. Можете по телефону?

Граф немного помолчал, собираясь с мыслями.

— Такое дело, Алекс, по поводу этого трупа... Я так и думал, что с ним что-то неладно. Видите ли, есть некоторое количество способов поддержать в человеческом теле угасшее тепло, и лишь немногие проходят, скажем так, бесследно. Я внимательно изучил состояние тела...

— Доктор, — взмолился Алекс, — не обижайтесь, пожалуйста, но времени у меня действительно в обрез. Что вы обнаружили?

— С определённой долей уверенности я могу утверждать, что на нашем трупе в течение двух-трёх часов лежало ещё одно тело. Живое, в отличие от первого. Разумеется, обнажённое, иначе выделять тепло было бы сложнее. Предположительно спящее либо бессознательное, потому что люди, как правило, осознав, что лежат на трупе, пытаются в скорейшем времени исправить это досадное недоразумение... Алекс, вы меня слушаете?

— Да, доктор, — негромко сказал Алекс. — Я слушаю.

— Помимо прочего, это корректирует мои предыдущие предположения о времени смерти и сдвигает его минимум на час. Так что ваш актёр умер не около четырёх утра, а около трёх. Может быть, даже без четверти три.

Алекс не удержался — присвистнул.

— Спасибо, доктор. Вы очень помогли.

***

Обижаться на коллег не входило в привычку Кунца, но сегодня они весь день вели себя просто по-свински. Мало того, что Бёк с утра изображал неуловимого Джо, и Алексу пришлось вызвать Кунца на место преступления, так и когда Бёк наконец-то нашёлся — Алекс не занялся вместе с ним расследованием и не отпустил больного Кунца домой долечиваться (как тот втайне надеялся), а свалил беготню на своих коллег и умчался на проверку каких-то неведомых ниточек.

И похоже, бессовестное поведение Алекса оказалось заразным: после обеда, вдохновившись его примером, и Бёк самоустранился от расследования, занявшись восполнением пробелов своей посталкогольной амнезии. И это называется коллеги? Почти друзья? Бросили все дела на больного человека, а сами занимаются неизвестно чем и неизвестно где, причём оба!

Перспектива мотаться по всей Вене в поисках знакомых убитого не вдохновляла Кунца чуть менее чем совсем, но коллеги не оставили ему выбора. Что самым пагубным образом отразилось на настроении, но почему-то весьма положительно — на самом расследовании. Видя раздражённого, злого, чихающего и кашляющего полицейского, все опрашиваемые проявляли просто удивительное желание сотрудничать и сами торопились побыстрее ответить на все вопросы.

Но выяснил Кунц не так уж много. Большинство знакомых отзывались о погибшем вполне положительно. Штаудт любил свою работу и любил секс, и эти две любви в его жизни вполне органично сочетались. Ни подружки, ни бойфренда у него не было, зато в его постели перебывали практически все его знакомые, причём обоих полов. К тому же Штаудт обожал шляться по барам, заводить там себе новых знакомых, и их тоже закономерно тащил к себе в постель. Многие из них, особенно девицы, потом часто оказывались на съёмочной площадке. Штаудт умел и любил с искренним увлечением говорить о своей работе, да так её преподносил, что в его интерпретации в высокохудожественности снимаемого на студии ню ни у кого не возникало ни малейшего сомнения. На студии были только рады свежим мордашкам. И хотя обычно дольше, чем на один-два фильма, они не задерживались, такой расклад устраивал обе стороны. Изредка девиц находили строгие папаши или ревнивые братья, которые так и норовили устроить скандал и разнести полстудии, но в целом у Штаудта была лёгкая рука, и приводимые им девицы подобных проблем не создавали. Не брезговал он и общением с богатенькими вдовушками, которые, похоронив ненавистного мужа, пускались во все тяжкие. Как таковым жиголо Штаудт не был, но когда подворачивался подобный случай — никогда не отказывался. Впрочем, на длительные отношения его не хватало даже ради материальной выгоды. Но опять же, в большинстве случаев ухитрялся расставаться мирно, без скандалов и шекспировских страстей. При этом коллеги убитого в один голос утверждали, что последние недовольные родственники юной актрисульки случались ещё три года назад — до переезда студии, а с очередной вдовушкой Штаудт расстался ещё весной. И все сходились на мысли, что врагов у него не было, и убивать его было решительно некому. Но вот досада — он был убит.

Кунц как раз беседовал с очередной бывшей любовницей Штаудта, которая, снявшись в парочке фильмов, потом осталась работать на студии костюмершей. Невысокая миниатюрная блондинка с острым «мышиным» личиком явно нервничала, но пыталась это неумело скрывать. В другой ситуации Кунц не стал бы давить на девушку, не имея на то достаточно оснований, но сегодня ему было слишком плохо и слишком хотелось побыстрее добраться домой — к тёплому пледу и горячему чаю.

— Апч-хи! Фройляйн, у нас есть доказательства, что это вы приносили на студию наркотики, — безапелляционно заявил он, ткнув в лицо девушки обратной стороной карандаша и чуть не угодив ей при этом по носу.

— Да вы что?! — девушка аж подпрыгнула на стуле. — Это не я!

— Но все свидетели указали на вас! Кхе-кхе, — закашлялся Кунц.

— Но это же неправда! Я ни при чём! Это всё Маркус!

— О да, на мертвеца легко валить, апч-хи! Он-то уже точно не оправдается.

— Но это же правда! И вообще, прекращайте на меня чихать!

— А вы думаете, вам в тюрьме будет курорт? Апч-хи! Там на вас будут и чихать, и кашлять, и многое другое делать... Кхе-кхе-кхе!

— Я не хочу в тюрьму! — тоненько взвизгнула девушка и всхлипнула.

— Тогда вам остается только всё мне рассказать. Апч-хи! Может быть... Апч-хи! Я повторяю, может быть, если вы окажетесь не единственной виновной, мы походатайствуем перед судьей об условном сроке.

— Но я не думала, что кто-то пострадает! И уж тем более даже не предполагала, что он его убьёт!

— Кто и кого? И что вы об этом знаете? — сразу же сделал «охотничью стойку» Кунц. От волнения он даже чихать перестал; неужели его тычок пальцем в небо угодил прямо в цель и девушка что-то знает об убийстве?

— Я не винова-атая, — прорыдала девица. — Он сам меня попросил...

— Апч-хи! Так, дорогая фройляйн, или вы прекращаете реветь и всё мне чётко и внятно рассказываете. Или... Апч-хи! Апч-хи! Или предложение насчет тюрьмы всё ещё в силе!

— Меня Маркус попросил, — сквозь слёзы выдавила девица.

— О чём?

— Привезти к нему того парня.

— Какого парня?

— Я его не знаю! Мне Маркус фотографию дал. И снотворное тоже он дал! Я не хотела!

— Тааак, — нехорошо протянул Кунц. — Что за парень? Где и как ты его нашла? И фотография у тебя ещё с собой?

— Нет, — всхлипнула девица. — Я её сожгла, когда узнала, что Маркуса убили. Испугалась очень. Вот, кстати, он его и убил! Наверное...

— Что за парень? Где? Когда? — напомнил Кунц.

— Маркус сказал, что он иногда вечерами появляется в баре «Зибенштерн», чаще всего в конце недели. Вот я его там и караулила. На прошлой я просидела в ресторанчике напротив три вечера с пятницы по воскресенья — между прочим, оставила там недельную зарплату, хотя и почти ничего не ела — но он так и не появился. На этой неделе я решила начать с четверга, и в первый же день повезло.

— Итак, вы увидели парня, что дальше?

— Подошла, познакомилась, — пожала плечами девица, — когда он отвернулся, подсыпала в пиво снотворное.

— А потом?

— А потом я должна была отвезти его к Маркусу, и всё — на этом мое участие заканчивалось! Всё! Остальное меня не касалось!

— Но вместо этого?

Девушка снова всхлипнула.

— Возле бара ко мне подошёл какой-то мужик и сказал, что сам завезет парня к Маркусу. Я сгрузила на него этого типа и поехала домой.

— Так просто? — не поверил Кунц. — К тебе посреди улицы подходит первый встречный, который знает тебя, знает Маркуса, знает ваш план — в чём бы он там ни состоял — и ты просто передаёшь ему бесчувственного человека и побыстрее уезжаешь? Что вы планировали?! Признавайся! Апч-хи!

Девушка потупила взгляд.

— Маркус уже мёртв, — напомнил Кунц. — Ты хочешь быть следующей?

— Он его шантажировал! — опять сквозь слёзы выкрикнула девица.

— Кто кого?

— Тот мужик Маркуса. Ну, я так думаю. Маркус сказал, что его шантажирует какой-то тип. Это он дал Маркусу ту фотографию. И потребовал, чтобы Маркус предоставил ему снимки вместе с тем парнем в постели. Ну, в смысле Маркус должен был быть с парнем в постели, а тот мужик — снимать это. Но только он сказал, что парень добровольно на такое никогда не согласится, он не из таких, поэтому его надо заманить домой к Маркусу, — закончила девица очередным протяжным всхлипом.

Кунц озадачился, переваривая услышанное. Какая-то это была очень сложная и явно нетипичная схема.

— А что у шантажиста было на Маркуса? Чем он ему угрожал?

— Так я же сказала — наркотики. Это Маркус приносил их на студию, а тот мужик откуда-то об этом узнал. Если бы он рассказал руководству — Маркуса вышибли бы с работы в два счёта.

— А так его просто прибили, — резонно заметил Кунц.

— Ну да, — снова всхлипнула девица. Кстати, я вспомнила — того парня, которого я ловила в «Зибенштерне», звали Кристиан.

— Как-как?! Кхе-кхе!

— Кристиан, — робко пискнула девица.

— А ну-ка, опиши мне, как он выглядел!

***

Выскочив из машины под опять начинающийся дождь — да что ж за день такой поганый? с самого утра то льёт, то капает… — Бёк достаточно быстро успокоился. А чего он, собственно, хотел? Или чего ожидал? Алекс — полицейский, профессионал, как и он сам. Неужели он рассчитывал, что Алекс будет игнорировать прямо-таки вопиюще подозрительные факты? И если он уже сам себя невесть в чём подозревает, то почему так удивляется недоверию Алекса?

Но что это за странная историю с ночью прошлой среды? Очень интересно, кто и как мог видеть его там, где его совершенно однозначно не было? Уж ту ночь, полторы недели назад, он помнил вполне отчётливо, никаких провалов в памяти не наблюдалось, и ни к каким наркопритонам он и близко не подходил. А что Алексу соврал... Так неудобно было признаться, что побежал к Биргит — стоило только его пальчиком поманить. И сразу всё ей простил — и недомолвки, и измену с бывшим... Ночью простил, а днём потом снова обида заела, вот и пошёл жаловаться другу на коварную женщину. И как после этого признаться этому самому другу, что он проводит ночи с той, кого за глаза называет стервой и изменницей? Вот и соврал тогда. А оно вон как вышло...

Алекс прав. Он — идиот. А что, если сегодняшнее — это не первая попытка его подставить, а уже вторая? А первая была ещё тогда, в прошлую среду? Тогда не выгорело, потому что Алекс проигнорировал показания против него, а теперь они уже решили действовать наверняка? Уж как расстарались: и опоили, и завезли, и наедине с трупом оставили, и такси с его телефона вызвали, и сам телефон небось они тоже вытянули... Вот балбес! Ещё пристал к Алексу с этим телефоном. И так ясно, где он его нашёл — в доме убитого, где же ещё. И опять благодаря Алексу у неведомых злодеев всё наперекосяк — телефон-то у Бёка в кармане, а не пришит к делу в качестве улики. И приехавшая полиция нашла труп в гордом одиночестве, а не в компании Бёка...

А может, у него всё-таки паранойя? Ну кто эти «они»? Кому он так нужен, чтобы двух ни в чём не повинных людей убить только ради того, чтобы его подставить? Бред! Ну бред же? Но какой-то очень убедительный бред. Как бы его проверить?

Бёк и сам не заметил, как за раздумьями отмахал три квартала. Осознав, что не вполне понимает, где находится, Бёк ускорил шаг и завернув за угол, понял, что дошагал почти до Нашмаркта. Кстати, а ведь где-то здесь живёт та самая блондинка, которая клеила его ночью в баре. На память Бёк до этой неприятной амнезии никогда не жаловался, и мельком виденный в досье адрес тут же всплыл перед глазами. А ведь если это не паранойя, заговор действительно существует, и его планомерно пытаются подставить, то она просто обязана что-то знать. Коллега убитого, работавшая с ним на одной студии, совершенно случайно оказалась в баре, из которого Бёк потом прямиком отправился к жертве домой? Таких совпадений не бывает. Подняв повыше воротник в тщетной попытке укрыться от всё усиливающегося дождя, Бёк поспешил нанести визит появившейся зацепке. Тут всего-то ещё пять кварталов пробежаться.

***

Переговорив с доктором и переварив полученные от него новости, Алекс тут же попытался найти Бёка, но тщетно — тот растворился в дожде, как кусочек сахара в горячем кофе. Тем более, наконец-то опустившиеся на город сумерки поиски ничуть не упрощали, даже наоборот.

Рассудив, что Бёк не идиот (спорное предположение, да), Алекс поехал в комиссариат, решив, что рано или поздно, но Бёк там объявится. На полпути ему позвонил Кунц с докладом о какой-то фройляйн.

— Так, давай вези её в отдел, — распорядился Алекс, выслушав всю непростую историю коварного замысла.

— Но Алекс, апч-хи! — взмолился Кунц, — я только приехал, а там снова дождь начинается. И где вообще полдня носит Бёка?

Алекс подумал, что и правда, как-то нехорошо с Кунцем сегодня весь день получается.

— Так, ладно, я сам за ней заеду, тем более, как раз рядом проезжаю. А ты тогда на сегодня свободен, езжай домой и лечись. И, надеюсь, до понедельника тебя дёргать не придётся, а там ты уже выйдешь бодрым, здоровым и полным сил.

Кунц не поверил своему счастью.

— Только будь другом, забери с собой Рекса, а? Он и так весь день в отделе просидел как потерянный. А у нас тут ещё до вечера куча беготни намечается. Помощь Рекса вроде нигде не нужна. Зачем ему зря мучиться?

— Будет сделано, — почти радостно согласился Кунц. Учитывая муторность текущего дела, выходные с Рексом — это явно было наименьшее из всех зол. Или даже вовсе почти добро.

До дома фройляйн Алекс добрался за считанные минуты. Не спеша припарковался и поднялся на третий этаж. И уже только там его кольнуло дурное предчувствие — дверь квартиры была приоткрыта. Бесшумно вытащив пистолет, он толкнул плечом дверь и ворвался внутрь.

На полу коридора в огромной кровавой луже лежала девушка в домашнем халатике и ножом в груди, а над телом склонился Бёк.

— У неё была открыта дверь, — пролепетал белый как полотно Бёк.

Алекс молча прошёл к телу, наклонился и пощупал пульс, хотя необходимости в этом не было — девушка была совершенно однозначно мертва. Навскидку — уже примерно час, и Алексова недавняя ругня с Бёком в эти временные рамки со скрипом, но вписывалась.

Впрочем, в этом необходимости не было тоже — Алекс в жизни бы не поверил, что Бёк, даже в таких расстроенных чувствах, мог бы поехать и хладнокровно убить человека. В совпадения он тоже не верил, и, похоже, всё шло к единственному выводу — кто-то хочет подставить Бёка, и делает это очень, очень расчётливо. С Алексом он промахнулся, пожалуй, но труп есть, и от этого никуда не денешься.

— Вызывай ребят, — бросил он Бёку и, помедлив, закрыл девушке глаза.

Криминалистам он скормил легенду, по которой они с Бёком приехали сюда вместе по наущению Кунца — сам всё объяснил, а затем вернулся к Бёку со стаканчиком кофе из автомата.

— Мне бы валерьянки, — вздохнул Бёк. Он стоял под козырьком остановки и усиленно делал вид, что это не его только что тошнило в кусты через дорогу. — Или чего покрепче. Алекс, я говорил, что я идиот?

— Двенадцать раз, — утешил его Алекс. — Пей кофе, хоть согреешься. Чёрт тебя дернул в дождь по городу носиться, нам что, одного Фрица чихающего мало?

Словно в подтверждение этих слов Бёк чихнул, и мелкие капли разлетелись в стороны с мокрых, и не думающих подсыхать волос.

— Я тогда был с Биргит, — неожиданно сказал он и виновато глянул на Алекса. — Я помню, что ты тогда говорил, это унизительно и всё такое... Но она позвонила, Алекс, и я не мог не приехать, понимаешь? Идиот я, и слабохарактерный, но не мог. Соскучился. А потом, когда ты спросил — я соврал. Ну, я подумал, что ты посмотришь на меня таким взглядом — вот как сейчас, да! — и скажешь что-нибудь вроде «эх, Крис», или головой покачаешь, или ещё как-нибудь дашь понять, что... не, знаю, разочарован во мне, наверно.

— Разочарован? — Алекс даже не попытался скрыть удивление. — Вот ей-богу... короче, эх, Крис.

Бёк мрачно фыркнул.

— Умеешь подбодрить в трудную ситуацию, ничего не скажешь, — и ту же посерьёзнел. — Алекс, я думаю, это сталкер. Скорее всего. Ну не бывает таких совпадений, правда... и я действительно её не убивал.

— Мне можешь не рассказывать, — отмахнулся от него Алекс. — Я тебя как облупленного знаю.

— А вот насчёт Штаудта я не уверен, — договорил Бёк, переступил с ноги на ногу и глянул на Алекса, озабоченно и немного беспомощно. — Я ж ничего о той ночи не помню, но явно был неадекватен, а когда он ко мне полез, чёрт меня знает... Может, я ему и врезал, лошадью этой. Алекс, я не знаю!

— Так, спокойно, — Алекс наморщил лоб, припоминая обстоятельства дела. — Я не думаю, что у тебя хватило бы на это сил — доктор не давал чётких параметров вроде роста-веса, но статуэтка была вполне себе увесистая, и приложили его со всей дури.

— Ты не веришь, что я могу приложить человека тяжёлым тупым предметом со всей дури? — уточнил Бёк, и было непонятно, шутит он или нет.

— Я верю, что ты бы очень постарался, — усмехнулся Алекс. — А на практике... Но если действительно было подстроено, кому-то нужно было очень много всего продумать, и, скорее всего, этот момент он бы тоже непременно учёл. И Штаудта, и ночь в притоне...

— В котором я не был в ту ночь, — напряжённо добавил Бёк.

— Не был, — покладисто согласился Алекс. — Но если кто-то хотел впутать тебя поглубже, ему это удалось. Слушай, — вдруг перебил он сам себя, — а далеко отсюда до дома Биргит?

— Четыре трамвайные остановки, — отозвался Бёк на автомате. — А тебе зачем... Ах, чёрт, и правда же!

— Вот-вот, — кивнул Алекс. — Алиби закрыть никогда не помешает. Давай проедемся, может, она сейчас дома. Только не на трамвае.

— Дома-дома, — убеждённо ответил Бёк. — По пятницам у неё короткий рабочий день, я помню.

И, слегка смутившись, заторопился к машине.

Дом выглядел пустынно и неприветливо, как будто в нём уже полгода никто не жил. Они подошли к дверям, и Алексу немедленно захотелось взять Бёка за воротник и отвести обратно в машину — глупое желание, они два взрослых мужика, полицейские, кому, как не им?

Дверь в дом была незаперта, и они оба знали, что это значит.

— Я был в этом галстуке в ту пятницу, — безжизненно сказл Бек, трогая пальцем стянутую узлом ткань на бледной шее Биргит. — Думал, что потерял.

— Идём, — Алекс взял его за плечо. — Я позвонил, киминалисты скоро доедут и сюда, а нам больше нечего здесь делать.

— А соседи? — вдруг встрепенулся Бёк, потухшие глаза было оживились. — Они должны были что-то видеть!

Алекс покачал головой.

— Я уже пробежался по окрестностям. Никто ничего не знает, никто ничего не видел. Зато все прекрасно помнят и описывают тебя как её частого гостя в последнее время. Так что, повторюсь — поехали отсюда, Крис.

Больше возражать Бёк не стал.

Утро субботы друзья встретили в комиссариате. И хотя был выходной, Алекс планировал развал трёх дел (а в комиссариате это было несомненно сподручнее делать, чем дома), а Бёк взирал на это с обречённой отрешённостью.

Вопреки усилиям Алекса, дела разваливаться категорически не желали. В убийстве актёра оставались отпечатки и показания бабки-соседки. И если с первыми теоретически ещё можно было что-то сделать, то вредную бабку — разве что прибить. Но, как мрачно пошутил Бёк, только пятого трупа им тут ещё и не хватало.

Вообще, как лишний раз убедился Алекс, соседи — зло. Вот и соседи зарезанной блондинки ухитрились пропустить настоящего убийцу, зато сразу двое видели входящего в подъезд Бёка. На месте-то Алекс смог убедить их в том, что комиссар просто удачно проходил мимо и первым кинулся на вызов. Оставалось только придумать, кто и как этот самый вызов в полицию сделал. Хотя, может, сама девушка перед смертью? Последним движением руки? Эх, жаль, раньше об этом не подумал. Надо было, едва успев зайти в квартиру, набрать с её телефона номер полиции. Но не до того было. А теперь вот надо ломать голову, как выкрутиться.

С убийством Биргит Бёка пока ничего не связывало, но это пока. Хоть тут, к счастью, никаких зорких соседей дома не оказалось, и на месте Бёка не опознали, но это тоже только вопрос времени. Бёк у Биргит бывал неоднократно, его там видели не раз. Да и то том, что недавно поссорились, кто-то из соседей вполне мог знать.

Отдельная проблема была в том, что убийства и фройляйн, и Биргит пришлись на тот злополучный час, когда, выскочив из машины Алекса, Бёк бессмысленно бродил по вечерней дождливой Вене. Нет, Алекс, конечно, мог сказать, что Бёк был с ним, но мало ли кто и когда успел увидеть его во время этих брожений — а ну как выскочит со своими показаниями в самый неподходящий момент?

И да, надо бы вызвать Кафку и допросить с пристрастием: узнать, почему ему померещился Бёк там, где его в то время не было. Или кто подговорил, а то и подкупил Кафку оклеветать комиссара полиции.

В дверь осторожно постучали. Алекс поднял голову от бумаг.

— Кого там принесло?

— Вам бандероль, — в кабинет просочился юркий паренек, протягивая увесистый жёлтый пакет.

— Так сегодня же выходной, — удивился Алекс.

— На входе сказали, что вы на месте, а у меня срочная бандероль, с пометкой доставить лично в руки. Кто из вас Кристиан Бёк? Распишитесь, пожалуйста.

Бёк всё так же заторможенно-механически встал, расписался в ведомости курьера и надорвал конверт. Из него тут же выпал небольшой белый листок, Бёк его поднял и принялся разглядывать, как нечто невиданное.

— Что там? — встревожился Алекс.

— «Жду тебя через час», дальше адрес, — крайне озадаченно прочитал Бёк. — «Приходи один, или завтра это увидят все газеты». Что «это»? — он непонимающе перевёл взгляд на Алекса.

Более догадливый (или менее сонный и пришибленный) Алекс заглянул в оставленный Бёком на столе конверт и тут же чуть его не уронил.

— Что? — встревожился Бёк.

Алекс передал ему одну из фотографий — вместо тысячи слов. На ней полностью обнажённый Штаудт обнимался с полностью обнажённым Бёком, и глаза последнего были закрыты, будто бы от удовольствия.

— Гребаное ню, — только и смог вымолвить позеленевший Бёк.

***

Дверь к квартиру оказалась открытой.

Бёк достал из кобуры пистолет, снял с предохранителя — на всякий случай — выдохнул и шагнул вперед.

После нескольких бессонных суток люди бывают готовы ко всему, и Бёк тоже был. Сюда его привела длинная цепочка убийств и сейчас, когда показался её конец, Бёк уже не имел права на ошибку.

Прихожая была просторной, пустой и светлой, хоть и немного грязной.

Бёк аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь, всё ещё держа пистолет наготове, и, переступая через пустые бутылки, громко шуршащую серебристую фольгу и тонкие шприцы — не хотелось случайно что-нибудь раздавить — пошёл вперед, в жилые комнаты.

Бёк и правда был готов почти ко всему, и всё-таки оказалось, к некоторым вещам просто нельзя быть готовым.

Напротив широкого окна, опираясь бёдрами о низкий подоконник, лицом к входной двери, стоял ничем не примечательный, совершенно обычный мужчина.

Бёк почувствовал, как по спине медленно ползёт холодок.

— Долго же мне пришлось вас ждать, господин инспектор, — сказал Кафка и склонил голову набок.

Было в резко очерченном его лице что-то расчётливо-хищное, и не спрятать было этого хищника ни в мягких частых морщинках в уголках глаз, ни в обаятельных ямочках на щеках, ни в мерном голосе.

Конечно же, Бёк его вспомнил. До этого они виделись только однажды, во время дачи показаний, и не был очередной свидетель Алекса ни интересен, ни примечателен, Бёк бы даже не обратил внимания на подтянутого, суховатого и совершенно обычного Франца Кафку, если бы тогда, стоило Бёку повернуться к Кафке спиной, не скользнула по лопаткам вместе с ощущением настойчивого взгляда бешеная ненависть.

Тогда Бёку страшно хотелось обернуться и проверить, насколько он ошибается, но они совершенно точно до тех пор не встречались, память на лица у Бёка срабатывала прекрасно, и неловко было подозревать обычного Франца Кафку в спонтанной ненависти к незнакомому человеку.

Сегодня была их вторая встреча, и Бёку совершенно точно стоило тогда обернуться. Потому что ничего ему не померещилось, была ненависть и вовсе не к незнакомому человеку, точно нет. Для ненависти к Кристиану Бёку у Франца Кафки нашлись весомые причины.

Бёк крепче сжал пистолет и постарался сделать вид как можно более равнодушный.

— Вы, кажется, не торопились? — спросил Кафка с мягкой улыбкой. Его левая рука лежала в кармане брюк, совершенно безопасная, а вот правую он держал за спиной. Бёк чем угодно мог поклясться — за спиной Кафка держал пистолет.

— Пробки, — ответил он нейтрально и даже смог улыбнуться в ответ.

— О, я не совсем о наших сегодняшнем рандеву. Мне, господин инспектор, пришлось ждать вас гораздо дольше.

— Я вас вижу второй раз в жизни. У меня отличная память на лица, — сказал Бёк сдержанно.

— Я позволю себе всё же усомниться — мы с вами лично виделись трижды, хотя вы, возможно, были не совсем в состоянии в тот момент оценить близость нашего с вами знакомства.

— Так это по вашей вине пару дней назад я проснулся в одной постели с мёртвым геем?

Кафка пожал плечами.

— Бисексуалом, я бы сказал.

— И с чего именно мне такая честь?

— Видите ли, господин инспектор, у меня есть причины, — сказал Кафка, и в мягкой улыбке проступило что-то волчье.

Между лопаток холодило, и это, чёрт возьми, было абсурдно, чем мог Бёк этот холодок заслужить? Не обиделся же Кафка на не предложенный тогда в участке кофе.

— Я прошу вас, не волнуйтесь ни о чём и не гадайте так напряжённо, я сам охотно поделюсь с сами причинами своего поведения. Присядьте пока, — Кафка жестом указал на единственную в комнате мебель — старое кресло с тёртой красной обивкой, смотревшееся на фоне светлой пустой квартиры неестественным ярким пятном.

— Я постою, — хмуро отказался Бёк.

— Присядьте, — повторил Кафка и выразительно пошевелил рукой за спиной.

Бёк мог бы отказаться, конечно, он должен был отказаться, кресло бы сковало его движения, помешало увернуться от возможной пули, если Кафка всё же решит применить огнестрельное оружие.

Но почему-то не смог. Напротив, послушно пошёл и сел в кресло, всё ещё держа пистолет в руке.

— Скажите, господин инспектор, вам совсем не кажется знакомой моя фамилия?

Бёк покачал головой.

— Ну же, вспоминайте, должно было что-то остаться у вас в голове с прошлой работы.

— Я не помню

— Ну хорошо, — Кафка выразительно вздохнул. — Тогда скажите, пожалуйста, вам ничего не говорит имя Леона Берха?

Бёк вздрогнул.

Что-то всплывало в памяти знакомое, но сейчас это знакомое было никак не зацепить — оно упорно ускользало, не даваясь в руки.

— Вижу, что говорит. Это был чудесный молодой человек. На момент вашего с ним знакомства — тринадцати лет, на момент убийства в колонии для несовершеннолетних — пятнадцати. Берх — фамилия его матери. Сейчас ему было бы двадцать, если вас это интересует.

— Да, — кивнул Бёк заторможенно. Теперь он вспомнил. Он помнил всех своих подопечных, как помнят своих учеников преподаватели, в каком-то смысле преподавателем Бёк тогда и был. Леон был и в самом деле славным мальчишкой, ужасно обаятельным, со знакомыми ямочками на щеках и широкой улыбкой. Он очень нравился Бёку, особенно когда не разбивал стекла дорогих иномарок, не пытался грабить с такими же малолетками круглосуточные магазинчики и хотя бы не крыл матом сотрудников отдела по делам несовершеннолетних. Леон был у них на постоянном учёте, и в какой-то момент терпение лопнуло, нашлись свидетели, и у Бёка не было другого выхода. Если мальчика не желали воспитывать родители, за них это сделает колония.

О том, что Леон Берх успел провести там не так уж много времени, Бёк узнал много позже.

— Мы с его матерью не слишком хорошо расстались. Она была моложе меня на пятнадцать лет и хотела чего-то более сочного, так что вместе мы провели всего пять лет, потом она ушла к другому мужчине, отобрав у меня квартиру и сына. С Леоном мы виделись не так часто, как мне того хотелось, но он был хорошим мальчиком. Вы же в курсе, не так ли?

Бёк снова кивнул. Вкрадчивый голос Кафки действовал на него гипнотизирующе.

— Вижу, что в курсе. Так скажите мне, господин инспектор, отчего же вы оставили его умирать за решёткой?

— Я не оставлял, — сказал Бёк.

— Разве мой мальчик заслужил то, что вы с ним сделали?

— Я ничего с ним не сделал.

— Разумеется, сделали, — улыбнулся Кафка. — Если бы не ваша маленькая конторка, с ним до сих пор всё было бы хорошо.

Бёк вздрогнул.

— Так что, господин инспектор, вы отобрали у меня последнее светлое пятно в моей жизни. Вам не кажется, что справедливо будет, если я тоже отберу ваше?

И Кафка принялся вытаскивать из-за спины пистолет.

Всё было как на пленке, в замедленном режиме.

Кафка, какой-то неповоротливый Кафка, явно собирался пристрелить Бёка, как уже успел сделать это с другими людьми, как уже успел поступить с Биргит, которая, как Леон Берх, ничем этой участи не заслужила.

Бёк почувствовал, как внутри всё закипает. Пистолет жёг руку, Кафка всё ещё никак не мог вытащить свой, и если он его всё-таки вытащит, помешает чёртово кресло, увернуться уже не получится, а значит, нужно стрелять.

И Бёк выстрелил.

Грохнуло, заложило уши на пару секунд, Бёк даже успел непрофессионально закрыть глаза, а когда открыл, из бока Кафки вытекала на грязный пол кровь, а обе руки были на виду.

Пистолета не было ни в одной.

— Как вам не стыдно, господин инспектор? Что может быть хуже, чем стрелять в безоружного человека? — спросил Кафка и принялся заваливаться спиной назад.

— Осторожно! — проорал всё ещё не успевший осознать происходящее Бёк. Проорал и кинулся вперёд.

Низкий подоконник сыграл с Кафкой злую шутку. Треснуло с звоном стекло, Бёк кинулся вперёд, чтобы помочь, удержать, и безнадёжно опоздал. Успел только выглянуть из окна. Распластавшееся на мостовой тело живому человеку явно не принадлежало, а люди уже начинали поднимать головы вверх.

***

Алекс в третий раз отбивал настойчивый звонок — до чего же не вовремя вздумал позвонить старый друг из наркоотдела — когда в квартире раздался выстрел.

Алекс влетел внутрь, на ходу доставая пистолет, успел увидеть, как падает из окна Франц Кафка, и тут же понял — это конец. Их последний свидетель только что мастерски покончил жизнь самоубийством.

Заторможенный Бёк подошёл к окну, выглянул, и только потом до Алекса дошло, что как раз к окну ему нельзя ни в коем случае.

— Отойди оттуда! — рявкнул он.

Бёк оглянулся ошарашенно, автоматически сунул пистолет в кобуру. На улице уже начали раздаваться крики.

— Надо уходить, — сказал Алекс уже мягче, — давай, скорей.

Бёк кивнул и сделал какой-то неповоротливый шаг вперёд. Лицо у него было какое-то по-детски изумлённое.

А Алекс понял, наконец, что из этой истории самостоятельно им никак не выбраться. И уже совершенно спокойно наконец-то ответил на звонок. Что может быть хуже?

Оказалось, может.

Приятель из наркоотдела по старой дружбе сообщил, что полчаса назад они задержали наркоторговца с крупной партией товара. На квартире некоего Кристиана Бёка. Фамилия приятелю показалась знакомой — один раз они даже вместе с Алексом и его напарником пили пиво. И сразу на месте он даже мог бы попытаться исключить из дела упоминание о хозяине квартиры, тем более, того дома всё равно не оказалось — полиция застала лишь гостя в ожидании хозяина. Но момент был упущен, герр Ваймар арестован, а Бёк подан в розыск.

Выражение лица Ванкера было непередаваемым.

— Дьявол, — сказал он негромко и достал из своей тумбочки старый добрый виски. Плеснул в бокал на два пальца, выпил едва ли не залпом.

— А вот теперь можешь продолжать, — сказал он хрипло и махнул рукой.

— Да в целом я уже закончил, — невесело улыбнулся Алекс. Сам бы он тоже отказался бы от двух пальцев виски, но сперва ему нужно было закончить с делом.

— Я бы никогда не подумал, что Кристиан способен кому-то настолько насолить, — Ванкер потёр ладонью лоб. — Это же Кристиан. Ты его знаешь.

Алекс знал. А ещё теперь знали все любители утренних газет. В которых красовалась смазанная фотография выглядывающего из окна Бёка и искалеченного трупа Франца Кафки на земле.

Ванкер смотрел на ситуацию трезво, и Алекс вначале сомневался, стоит ли посвящать шефа в детали — все участники происходящего мертвы, в живых остался только Бёк, а значит, не нужно долго раздумывать над тем, кто виновен. Но до сих пор Ванкер своих подчиненных не подводил, и Алекс надеялся, что несмотря на осаждающих комиссариат журналистов, давление начальства и факты, которые говорили исключительно против, в этот раз тоже не подведёт.

Не зря.

— Столько смертей. И всё для такой нелепой цели.

Алекс кивнул. Цель и в самом деле была нелепой — подставить и уничтожить человека, который в своей жизни не сделал никому дурного.

— Всё, что я смогу убрать — я уберу. Фотографии в газетах уже никуда не денутся, естественно, и убийство Кафки точно повесят на Кристиана. Плюс наркотики.

— В общем, я примерно так и подумал.

Ванкер посмотрел на Алекса внимательно и вздохнул.

— Всегда есть один маленький запасной вариант, — сказал он, наливая себе вторые два пальца. — Если нельзя решить дело легально, значит, нужно решить нелегально.

— Что-то предлагаете? — спросил Алекс настороженно.

— Я могу помочь с билетами и документами. Вам с Кристианом. Допустим, это будет Неаполь. Или Ванкувер. Или Токио. Куда угодно, главное, чтобы подальше отсюда. Замять историю полностью уже не получится, Алекс.

— Пожалуй, нет.

— Кристиан где там? Сидит под дверью?

— Ага.

— Зови его сюда.

Алекс поднялся на ноги, подошёл к двери и открыл.

— Иди сюда, Крис, — сказал он устало. Бёк кивнул и поднялся на ноги тоже.

***

— В общем, как-то так, — закончил Ванкер и внимательно посмотрел на них обоих.

Алекс и Бёк переглянулись.

— У нас есть выбор? — озвучил Алекс общую мысль.

— У тебя есть. У него — нет.

— Тогда мы согласны, — влез Бёк. — Всегда мечтал побывать в Ванкувере.

— У тебя паршивый английский, — проворчал Алекс.

— У тебя тоже не очень.

— Не пререкайтесь, — одёрнул Ванкер. — У вас ещё будет время пообщаться друг с другом на свободные темы. А пока, Кристиан, посиди-ка ты, наверное, в изоляторе, там тебя точно никто не будет искать.

— Эй, а почему это я должен сидеть в изоляторе?

Алекс молча и с удовольствием слушал, как Ванкер отчитывает Бёка, и думал, что, возможно, несмотря ни на что, всё у них складывается не так уж и плохо.

По крайней мере, это не двадцать лет тюремного заключения и не смерть от руки расчётливого психопата. А шеф потом постарается получше замять конфликт.

Бёк глянул на него мельком и улыбнулся, светло и спокойно, впервые за последние несколько дней.

Алекс улыбнулся в ответ.

Рейс на Ванкувер ждал их завтрашним вечером, и даже в таком завершении карьерного роста есть свои плюсы.

По крайней мере, Бёк будет рядом с ним, а значит, всё обязательно будет хорошо.


End file.
